Living in Shadows
by The southern bella
Summary: Rhett comes back not only to keep up appearances but to bring divorce papers. A story of heartache as our two favorite people try to move on without the other, but are they just temping fate...or will true love prevail...please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! The following characters are owned by miss Margaret Mitchell…this is my disclaimer…I own only the parts that differ from the book. This is my first attempt at writing for fan fiction. This story begins after the book ends…enjoy and review and let me know what you think. I edited it myself so let me know of any grammatical errors…thanks!

Sobriety

Scarlett stood by the large Mahogany four poster bed. Eyes full of surprise as she surveyed his entry into her room. He was still as handsome as she remembered. The lapse in time since their last meeting had noticeably changed him though. He swayed slightly on his feet as he came to a stop in front of her. Dark tufts of hair lay disheveled on his tan forehead. His eyes were a bit puffy and he'd lost a minute amount of weight. In was out of character for him to show how inebriated he was. He'd returned to keep back gossip, she thought just like he'd promised. Moving towards him a smile played genuinely across her pale face. Her hopes of him returning to see her diminished with the tone of his words.

"Scarlett," he drawled carelessly. Biting her bottom lip she hovered on his next words wondering if she should once again lay her heart on the line. She had nothing to loose, for he already told her of his intentions before. His current state slightly intimidate her as she remembered his past actions last time he was drunk. Slight embarrassment caused her to look away. The passion they shared that night was never to be duplicated and she knew it. He'd called it a mistake. Building courage, she decided to lay one last attempt his way.

"Rhett, she smiled wiping all embarrassment off her face. "I've missed you."

His eyebrows furrowed purely questioning her admittance and he felt his heart squeezed with emotion as he struggled to keep his face smooth and void of happiness. Walking towards the settee, he lay his panama hat down upon the dressing table. After settling himself comfortably he casually withdrew a cheroot from his coat pocket, snipped the end off and lit it. Examining it he continued, " And why is that may I ask my pet?" His eyes shifting back towards her.

"Rhett you know how I feel for you. I've already told you that. Must you make me say it again?"

Enjoying her discomfort he played along with the façade, "Remind me as it seems I have sadly forgotten."

Anger rising, she pushed it aside. She wouldn't be baited into an argument. She knew that's what he wanted. It was an endless cycle she refused to repeat. While deciding on her answer, she casually strolled towards him and sat down demurely. Meeting his gaze she lifted her chin with resolution, laying a soft hand on his arm. Two could play this game.

"How have you been?" Her small talk annoyed him as she continued, " I hope you found what you were looking for. Obviously it was at the bottom of a bottle."

Choosing to ignore, he stared at her admiring from a distance the sight he'd dreamed about for months. She could turn any mans head and she knew it. It wasn't her beauty he despised, it was her lack for love for any person. It was the way she dragged his heart through the mud. She leaned on him for support and money. In the end, she didn't feel any grief for making him miserable. For years he sat there while she knowingly chased another man. He'd been such a fool to think her feeling of fondness towards him would ripen to anything other than that.

Scarlett stared at him, hating the way his black eyes bored into her, as though he were trying to read her very thoughts. The intenseness of his gaze deepened her discomfort. Slowly the look turned to disgust as he masked his feelings.

"My dear, you look as though you might need relief as well. Are you really belittling me for a habit I know we both share? How I choose to comfort myself is none of your concern." His eyes gleamed in pleasure as he watched her mouth open in shock at the double meaning, and then silently close.

She was used to him throwing back every response with a barb. But sometimes, even he could go too far.

She became quiet, studying the eggshell blue floral pattern on her new dress. She felt like he'd twisted the knife he'd already laid to rest in her heart. The sad reality was that it was her fault that he chose comfort elsewhere. It made her feel vulnerable. She knew that only her honesty would crack through his carefully planned masquerade.

"I know I've loved you for a long time but was blinded by stubbornness to admit it."

Growing frustrated he laughed. She sounded so desperate but so honest. It was unlike her to play fair.

"Love, are you capable of that? My dear, I've waited for you to say those exact words for years. And at one time I would have jumped for joy with even the hint of that knowledge. But after everything that's happened, after years of spending countless nights with three in our bed."

Moving her hand away she stood up, her mouth forming a thin line. "What are you talking about?" she fumed, forcing her mind to decipher his hidden meaning. For he always seemed to talk down to her on purpose.

"Surely you can recall your childish fascination with Mr. Wilkes. Does it escape your mind that I might have known who you wish was laying with you at night? I'm not daft. You've pined over him for years. Sadly you've wasted years of your life chasing something that would never have made you happy. And even more amusing is the fact that when you can finally have him, and the prize is within your stronghold it is of no value anymore. I blame the both of you really. You for whole heartedly throwing yourself at him in front of the old guard, and Ashley for leading you on and making sure you were always within reach. Your mother was truly a great and respected woman. But surely, she taught you when a man was merely toying with you." Pausing, he searched her face and found remorse shading her eyes, while her hands crossed across herself as if to shield her from his barbs. Swallowing hard he resumed. "To Ashley you meant his past. A matter of importance because before the war, your presence meant happiness. It was a pleasant time to which most was void of hardships. Being the dreamer he is, when things got too hard for him to face, which was frequently knowing his character, he'd use you. Thinking of you would be a release. You're a pleasant reminder of all that had been. Your spirit and exuberance of life is often refreshing to be around. You were just what he needed. A sort of vacation from reality. Of course he loved his wife that was obvious. I've always known Melanie knew his feelings for you and vise versa. She was much too grand a lady to ever accuse you of any wrong doings, which is sad. She'd never call you out for what you are. She loved you too much. I think it's quite tragic, the whole situation playing out right under her nose. You pretended to be her friend yet stole her very foundation." Putting out his cigar he casually laid his arm across the back of the settee, enjoying every moment of awkwardness that radiated fro her. "He got his strength from you. Drained your very soul. That in itself made you weak. You're a fool Scarlett and it's high time you admit it."

"Why does everything revert back to Ashley?" she pleaded.

"Well my darling isn't that the root of the problem? Isn't he the cause of this mess?"

She hated the way he mocked her as he stated the truth. Ashley's existence in her relationship was a devastating blow. One that she'd regret for the rest of her life.

Pausing she gathered her thoughts and studied the Persian rug on the floor. "I've already apologized to you for that. But I daresay that that was the root of the problem."

Rhett tilted his head in sure wonder of her theory.

"Come now," he began, "it's difficult to sleep knowing every intimate minute we've had you've fantasized it was him."

Surprise evident she retorted, "No, your wrong."

Standing up he ran his hand through his disheveled hair and faced her head on. "Am I? Then tell me this, that night you kicked me out of our room…who's idea was that? Was it your idea that my children were repulsive , or the elusive spineless Ashley? Did he make you feel guilty that Bonnie was not his?"

A blush rose to her face confirming his accusations as she turned towards the window to hide the truth. She didn't know what to say and the silence made it that much worse. Walking slowly towards her, she turned her head to glare at him. He could sense the pain in her eyes. His blunt words had clearly hit the mark harder than he intended. A single tear overflowed and she brushed it away. When she at last gathered her wits she spoke softly, trying to hide the pain her emotions conjured.

"When I agreed to marry you, you knew I didn't love you. Well, at least at the time I didn't think it was love. I've been so foolish Rhett. How could I not see what was so clearly in front of me?" Rhett wanted to take her in his arms and sooth her pain but he couldn't, his pride would not allow it. He continued in silence, allowing her to face it on her own. "During the war I couldn't wait for you to visit. You made the war seem almost bearable. Yes, at first it was the things you'd bring which I'd look forward to. Who wouldn't want to be the envy of every girl during such hard times? Later I realized I enjoyed having someone who I could be myself around. It took all the energy I had to pretend to be someone I wasn't just to fit into society's creed." Placing a hand on her should her he turned her towards him.

"I don't love Ashley," she implored. "I don't want to loose you."

She was playing with his emotions and he couldn't take it she was too close. Stepping back he added, "I'm too old for games Scarlett, I just want peace."

Confusion playing on her brow, "Please I'm sure we can start over. We were happy once remember?"

"Yes, I was happy, I loved you and you….you loved the security my money gave you. You loved that you had at least one person who you could share your pig headed ideas with. What do you think I owe you? My emotional bank account in overdrawn. I'm sure Ashley has a shoulder for you to cry on."

"Ashley and I are not the only weak links in our marriage. That's where you are wrong Rhett. Anytime things got too hard to face, you would run. I've always imagined you as strong. Whenever we'd had a disagreement…even after Ashley's party , after we….after we….you took Bonnie and went to London."

"What did you expect Scarlett, for me to turn around and pick up the pieces of a relationship that never existed? I have and always will be your friend. I don't think it ever graduated beyond that. Sadly Ashley made sure of it."

"Rhett, after I asked for separate rooms, I ….well I regretted it. I just didn't feel like I could take it back. Your reaction that day was very daunting."

Shaking his head he responded dryly, "How did you expect me to respond? Did you think I'd be understanding and accept your decision wholeheartedly? Your reasoning for your decision was obvious. You had that far off look on your face when I walked in. You only get that way on days when you've just returned from the honorable Wilkes' presence. I was mistaken to hope that what we had was real. It was just a facade, an illusion to be more clear."

Scarlett's hand rested at the bridge of her nose in frustration. Muscles tightening she squared her jaw. "Your such a hypocrite, you make it seem as though you played no role in this at all Rhett. Must I remind you that physically I have always been faithful to you, but you….you can't deny the double standard you've set. Here you are mocking me and blaming me, but yet where were you Rhett? God's nightgown, you made Belle your bedfellow. I would sit at night and wait for you to come home. It makes me sick that somehow you think your actions are justified."

Guilt set in as the truth of her words rose to the surface. He'd hurt her when he hadn't thought he could. Somehow during their life together, that think skin of hers had thinned, letting in real emotions. Smiling he threw it back at her. "When you banned me from your room, did you not that think that I might find comfort elsewhere? You my dear, are quite easy to replace."

Shocked at how devoid his voice was of emotion she felt her throat tighten. Standing up she walked as far from him as she could. Hoping that his cruel words couldn't reach that far. She was just a body. One for which he used when he needed. He'd proved that with his last comment. Tears pricked her eyes as she pressed her lips together trying to compose her emotions. It would do her no good now to cry. He'd mock her saying she was on the verge of a crying jag. She'd worn her heart on her sleeve the whole time hoping against hope her last ditch efforts were not in vain. Fumbling in his coat pocket he pulled out a folded stack of papers.

Eyes intent on his action she swallowed and whispered, "I don't doubt that Rhett. When we got married you made a vow of loyalty to me."

" And I kept it until you threw me out of our room. What are you getting at?", he laughed sarcastically.

"Regardless of my loyalty to you, you still would have visited Belle. She's a paid lady Rhett!"

He could control his anger no more. Belle was his friend. Though love was not an emotion he felt towards her, he felt it his duty to stand up for her. She had never turned him away when he needed her, never tried to hurt him. Gripping the papers in hand he weighed his options. Could he go through with it? Hundreds of times he had relayed this very moment in his head. He had imagined her reaction and concluded it was the only way for his freedom. Looking at her he saw her waiver. Beads of sweat formed on worried features as she waited for his next move, almost as if she knew what was about to play out. With eyes closed he shoved the papers toward her, knowing if he didn't now, he never would.

Hesitantly she advanced feeling as though she was meeting the gallows.

"Just sign them Scarlett," he drawled, "for once stop being selfish and think about all involved. Which means in plain terms my dear me."

He watched her emotions shift as she struggled to comprehend the reality of his words. With shaking hands she took a deep breath and took the papers. Knowing full well the direction of her fate was taking her. Utter shock left her for once in her life speechless. She chose her words carefully, grasping at anything to prove that his was a bad dream. When she spoke her voice came out as a forced effort, a raspy whisper gradually growing in strength.

"Rhett, you must be joking," walking towards him her eyes skimmed it's contents. Pausing at the large amount disclosed. "Half a million dollar? You'd pay me half a million dollars?" Her eyes met his. A soft glow was very evident. This was exactly the way he hoped she wouldn't react. Though he shouldn't be so surprised. He had been waiting for the "changed" Scarlett to appear. The heart broken one who loved him more than his money. His dark eyes narrowed in disappointment. She would never change, it would always be about he money. Her sadness had always been a weakness for him. He felt as though he had to shelter her from harm. Not this time, he wouldn't be a victim once again. Once reeled in by her charms, she'd discard him as she'd done before.

"It's tempting isn't it my pet, admit it. Your eyes have certainly divulged all the right information. They hold a wonderful loving glow whenever money in involved."

"You don't understand do you Rhett," she snapped. "You never will. I've told you that it's you I love. I'd prove it if you'll let me, the money means nothing."

Amused with her scrambling efforts he knew how selfish she could be. They'd been married too long for him to not know the inner workings of her mind.

"That's where your wrong my dear. I noticed the way your eyes lit up when you read the amount. Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you."

With frustration she threw the tainted document towards him, scattering them consequentially.

"You're crazy if you think I'll sign them. Imagine what everyone will think when they've found out. Neither of us will be received."

Annoyed with her excuses, he responded, "Grow up Scarlett. That never stopped you from doing anything before. As I seem to remember you reputation has been disputed among many mouths for a long time. I grow tired of your childish games. All you care about is yourself. You don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Your cornered, admit it. Just think you could have my money and your precious Ashley.

As inebriated as he was he was still quick to barb every reply. Complete control was one characteristic she'd always admired from him. One didn't have to guess just how practiced his drinking had become. It was no use she thought to her self. All of a sudden the room seemed too stuffy, she needed fresh air. Pulling up the hem of her skirt she hastily headed for the closest escape route. That entitled passing by Rhett's ominous figure. Before she got completely to the door she heard heavy footsteps and felt his rough hands grasp her arm, it's force pulling her back to face him.

He was so close and she could smell the Brandy on his warm breath. Familiar masculine smells of leather made her instantly yearn for things to be right between them. His grip tightened on her arm as the other came up to form a cage.

Looking down he meant to intimidate, but didn't calculate the affect her closeness would have on him as well. Her surprise turned to fear as he began shaking her.

"Look at me Scarlett!"

"Stop you're hurting me," she cried, trying to free herself from his tightening grasp. She'd only seen him like this a handful of times. Once, After Ashley's party and also when Bonnie died. She feared this new stranger.

"Good I want you to hurt like you hurt me. You'll never know to what extent you've pained me. It sickens me that you don't even care. You'd rather stay miserable in a farce of a relationship, living on hopes than face reality. Neither one of us is happy. Please, humor me, what exactly do you wish to gain by denying me the divorce?"

She stopped struggling, knowing how futile her effort had become. Welled up tears betrayed her, silently cascading down angry red cheeks. She looked so vulnerable yet beautiful. Dark raven hair had tumbled out of loose pins, and now billowed at her heaving shoulders. How he wanted to pull her closer, run his fingers through her silken hair.

Her lip quivered and when she finally found her voice, it came out matter of factly. "You Rhett."

Her sincerity surprised him. Every second he was close to her he felt himself being reeled in by her charm and beauty.

"You." Her admittal left him momentarily unguarded. A thorough search of her eyes confirmed her answer. It was the truth. Something so unusual from her. Pulling her closer his hands left her arms and circled her face bringing their lips to meet. He felt the tension in her body relax as her hands made their way around his waist. The kiss intensified with every second. And as quickly as it started it ended. He pushed her away, eager to take control of his surfacing emotions. Shock evident on her face she stumbled backwards and from his angry grasp, and tripped on her dress, landing unsuccessfully against the mahogany bed post. A loud crack could be heard as her head slammed against the wood, knocking her to the ground.

His heart stopped momentarily as her cries sent a bitter reminder of the last time she'd made that exact sound. For a moment a flashback played in his mind of her falling head over heels down the staircase.

He froze too shocked by the event to help her.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she felt Rhett's presence next to her. Wincing as she found the point of impact, she heard him call for help.

Ashamed feelings surged through him as he watched her. "What have I done?" he murmured. Scanning the room he found the wash basin and poured water on a hand towel. His movements being swift and meaningful. Kneeling down, he placed a cool cloth behind her head, she looked up with disbelief and recoiled at his touch.

"Don't, I think you've done enough," she cried.

"At least let me help you. You don't think I meant for this to happen do you?" his eyes pleaded with her hoping to find understanding.

Pushing him away she fought to stand up only to find Rhett's strong arms steadying her. Once he'd helped her sit on the bed he sat next to her. What was he thinking? He hadn't been. He'd let his passion override his better judgment. She sat in front of him emotionally worn and injured. He wanted to hurt and surely he had. Though this was unintentional.

Pulling every ounce of strength she had left, she stood up, despite Rhett's concerned efforts. Gathering the papers she walked quietly to the desk. After pulling out a quill and ink she looked at Rhett as if weighing her options. He had been such a huge part of her life. She'd learned to rely on him, love him. She couldn't give up this easily. Her mind surveyed their present condition. He was right neither one was happy. They'd both hurt each other intentionally. As much as she wanted his love she knew it was useless. After what just happened she knew any efforts on her part would end with a consequence. Once he felt something he'd leave, as to convince himself he had no feelings for her.

"Scarlett, come sit down. I fear that you may injure yourself further." When she didn't he joined her at the desk, laying a soft hand on her arm. Turning her slowly he took the cloth from her hand, surveying the damage. A large angry lump was forming. "What's taking mammy so long. Dr. Meade really should take a look at this." he snapped.

Turning her head towards him she backed away, tail tucked between her legs.

"I'm sorry Scarlett," he whispered. "My actions were uncalled for and I wish I could take it back."

Rhett had never apologized to her before. Maybe he was just telling her this to make himself feel less guilty. It was strange to see him lay his cards out voluntarily. Meeting his eyes, she held his gaze, knowing this would be the last time she would see him. Moving her hurt gaze back towards the papers she picked up a pen, intensions obvious. Hesitating briefly she squared her shoulders and raised her head. Reaching down she deliberately signed her name as neatly as she could, and handed them back to him. Holding back tears, she stared out of the window. Regret evident as the finality of her action began to process.

Rhett wondered why she'd done it. He had prepared himself for a battle. Had she signed them out of anger? Did it really mater why she had? Wasn't that the final outcome he had anticipated? Why then did he feel so terrible? He knew he had been lying to himself. He cared and yearned for her but knew she was his undoing. He didn't like the way her very presence controlled his body. No one had ever affected him as much. He knew he'd been cruel, but was he justified in his choice of ending their marriage? A part of him felt he was bullying her, forcing her to make a choice. He wanted to believe that she would be signing due to the large settlement. His actions earlier had been the last straw. He was drunk and she knew it. Staring at his wife he felt sorry for her. She'd had a hard life. His thoughts wandered to different moments when he had admired her strength. From her love admission to Ashley to providing for her family during the war. She'd married out of convenience to save her family. He'd never known anyone with as much courage, save Sherman himself. She'd always arrived at the party too late it seemed, for loves fate seemed to always skip over her. A dull light of hope seemed to slowly fade from her emerald eyes, leaving a tired aged look upon her petite features. She'd surrendered and it took out the radiating vibrance she always carried with her.

With words barely audible she concluded, "The only way I can prove I love you is to let you go."

"Thank you Scarlett," he at last stated, faltering as the words came out.

Without a word she turned toward the door and left, leaving her pride at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers sorry it's been a while. Once again this is my editing job, Let me know of my mistakes. Hope you like it. This chapter is building to a confrontation and please bare with me as I get there. Scarlett is hurt and I think by hitting rock bottom it's forced her to change slightly…well that's my opinion.

Chapter 2

Upon arrival, Rhett's emotions shifted from regretful to nervous. He looked around the depot glancing in both directions as he exited the train. It had been six months since the divorce. Six frustrating months of agony, though he'd never admit that to anyone. He thought that when he was finally free from her consuming, selfish, tantalizing grasp he'd feel the freedom he so desired. But he was wrong. Now he only felt a sickening hole. One to which, despite his efforts, no woman or endeavor could fill. She was a poison in his blood tainting every thought, every action. One could not escape, for at night vivid images of her beautiful face haunted him like a banshee. The soft raven hair which teased him to run his thick fingers through and the vivid emerald eyes, that at their last meeting, held the love he'd desired from her all along. Brandy had undauntedly made an ally. One to which he'd given into until that fateful day six months ago. He'd been drunk before but he felt shame all the same for his actions. His drinking he'd pinned his current predicament to. Had he been sober would he still be divorced? He had been a fool to think he could run again. What he wanted most of all was peace. But alas, all he felt was loneliness, grief and a sense that something was missing.

Bonnie's death had been his undoing. She was so like Scarlett that it didn't seem unfair to him to spoil her in the way that he wanted to spoil his wife. She'd loved him whole heartedly, his own flesh and blood. She had the same spirit and liveliness, yet the same talent to wrap men around their fingers and make them like it. All of which were the calling card of her mother. Yet, Bonnie trusted him and yearned to be around him. She wanted to please him and this was his reward. These things were refreshing for he'd never received such pleasures from Scarlett. It had been over a year since her death and still it was so fresh. He hated Atlanta for it held too many memories. Just returning to this god forsaken place opened the emotional flood gates, threatening to drown him. He couldn't be here long for it was too hard.

Rhett wished he could have seen inside Scarlett's mind that day. Wondered, smiling to himself, what her idea of love was. She thought she loved Mr. Wilkes, but now her claims had changed. Now she allegedly loved him. What if he gave her a chance again, would anything change? If she loved him like she claimed it might be different. He wasn't ready to admit the obvious, and that was that they both would have to change. Scarlett could be as sweet as honey when it suited her, then turn against you like a viper ready for the kill. Yes, she was very similar to a snake. Both caused discomfort, held you with wonder and awe, were cold blooded, and shed their skin when they felt discomfort. If he got too close her venom might even be lethal.

Was he right to come here? A pang of regret rendered him unable to back down. Regret…such a powerful emotion. Scarlett's last words echoed in his head over and over. Why he gave them so much power he'd analyzed. They were the truth, something which was rare to the charming vixen.

The town hadn't changed much. The damp red dirt was a definite sign of the morning's rain. The wind blew steadily against his tan features. He caught the familiar scents of fresh bread, Lilacs and Honeysuckle. It's familiar scents conjuring up emotions he felt he'd rather not face. The morning market place still held it's friendly charm. Town's people were gathered clad with their wares. Fruits and vegetables lined the streets in wooden carts.

He smiled as he passed several of the old guard. Flashing a honey coat smile towards their eager eyes, would send hours of gossip, and he found this amusing. Many of them wondered how he had the guts to show his face in Atlanta. It was common knowledge that he'd ended his marriage. Both their names were standard banter day in and day out. Many felt Scarlett got what was coming to her. Those with higher morals, like Melly, felt sorry for Scarlett, despite reproach from close friends.

Rhett had at one time tried to fit into Atlanta's expectations. When his daughter was alive he would stroll the street dutifully stopping to chat with those who listened. His eyes beamed with pride and his devotion melted their hardened hearts. Frankly he cared not what they thought of him presently. He'd burned all bridges, most of which he cared not if were ever repaired.

Crossing the street he dodged out of the way of several hackney's, silently scolding himself for ever wanting to be friends with such degrading people.

A few children lined the streets, rolling hoops down the sidewalk. Their laughter was like a tranquilizer to his nerves. Oh to be a child again and have no worries.

Several children smiled at him as he passed by. A little girl in a yellow dress stopped as she passed him and stared.

"Uncle Rhett is it really you?," her eyes bright with happiness. Ella looked so grown up, her chestnut hair in ringlets. She looked like a doll, like a larger version of his little Bonnie. Eyes narrowing in pain he was forced to remind himself that she was awaiting his answer.

Before he could answer a young voice called out from behind, "Look out!" Glancing up he saw Wade's hoop barreling down the street towards Ella. His reflexes were not fast enough, as it hit her squarely in the back, knocking her into the red damp mud. Her cry causing him alarm, he knelt down to help her .

"Wade," he stated , " You ought to be more careful. You could have really hurt your sister."

Running towards Rhett, his smile grew huge across his face. Rhett was finally home. Things would be good again, he could feel it.

"Sorry Ella, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

His sister was a mess. She'd managed to catch herself with her hands but the front of her beautiful pale yellow taffeta was now encrusted in Atlanta's signature red mud. Mother's going to kill me she thought. Her mood shifted from shock to anger in a split second, so like her mother.

Helping her to her feet, Rhett took out a crisp white handkerchief and began brushing off the dirt. Abruptly she turned around to face her sibling, bent and gathered a handful of the dirt and threw it towards him, hitting his chest.

One could see his surprise, as he tried uneffectively with his hand to brush it off.

"Ella, how could you? You don't think I meant for this to happen do you?" he asked purely taken back. Why did those words sound so familiar, Rhett thought to himself. When Wade began again his tone had turned somber. "Let's get home and cleaned up before mother gets up from her nap."

Rhett's eyebrows raised as he pondered the meaning of his son's words. Scarlett napping, was she sick? He hadn't the courage to ask. The wind picked up even more and the clouds began to darken. "This couldn't be good," he thought to himself.

After removing as much dirt as he could, Rhett gathered both hoops, handing them to Wade.

"You are so mean Wade. You ruined my new dress." Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she looked around at the spectators. Several women had turned her direction, pity evident in their eyes. An elderly woman with a basket filled with an assortment of fruit approached her surveying the damage.

Ella noticed how kind her eyes seemed, almost like Aunt Melly. She thought how genuine the lady's intentions must be. The way she held her head, the fluidity of her movement told her that this was truly a grand and respected lady.

"Are you alright child," her voice calm and reassuring.

Rhett recognized her but from where he couldn't place. She was not a member of the "Old Guard" of that much he was sure. He watched as Ella's temper shifted once again to one of sadness. This attention was just what she needed. Shaking his head he hugged her and replied, "Just a little mud is all. Nothing a good bath won't cure." He must admit how surprisingly happy he felt, almost as if everything was how it used to be.

The woman smiled, enjoying the father daughter moment. He was very handsome she thought. He looked much the same as the last time she had seen him. Same overwhelming countenance, broad chest and muscles arms. It was no surprise why her daughter thought him so handsome.

"Captain Butler I must say, it is a surprise to see you again."

Rhett couldn't recall ever meeting the woman standing in front of him. She knew him, that much was obvious. Without trying to be rude, he answered honestly, "Yes it must be. Much longer for me as I am ashamed to admit I can't remember how we have become acquaintances.

Grinning, she was not amazed at his lack of recognition, for it had been many years since their last meeting. "I'm not surprised in the least. It has been quite some time. Both you and my son James served in the same artillery. On Christmas furlough I had the pleasure of your company at my home in Savannah. You do remember my daughter Mary? She was quite fond of you."

Yes, now he remembered her. As she said it had been on Christmas leave. James had been the brother of a long time friend, Benjamin Kane. It was strange that the two people so different could be related.

Sadly he remembered the whole family. Mary was one of the most pushy women her had ever met. Though she was tall with light brown hair and noble features any coherent man would admire, it was her fidgety forward manner that forced beaus to move their eyes elsewhere. How could he forget James? The man was so similar to Ashley it made him sick. Same dreamy eyes, same blind pride in the south's "noble" cause. When it came to his manners he was just that, the epitome of a gentleman. It was as if they were made from a mold. All gentleman had to think that the cause was warranted whether they believed it or not. If not they were labeled as he had once been, a coward and a scoundrel. His thoughts drifted to that afternoon in Twelve Oaks. Men standing around him, voices raised and tempers flared. He'd dared to call the cause for what it was, misery and pain. Gentlemen….he held no respect for gentlemen. James was such a man, same ego, same vigor the south was so known for. He'd fought for a cause and signed up with those who wanted recognition, to be labeled heroes. Smiling he responded, "Mrs. Kane how could I forget?"

Looking up at Ella, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ella turned her head towards the only father figure she'd ever known, enjoying the safety she felt with his homecoming. Her small hand reached towards his, entwining them. He stood up brushing the red mud off his pants.

"I remember both very well Mrs. Kane. James was a courageous boy, though the war I fear forced him to be a man before he should have been. My condolences to you madam. I daresay I owe him my life." Bending forward he gracefully swung his grey hat from his head to his chest in one swift movement, bowing respectfully.

She was unprepared for such a display. Her heart twisted as memories of her young boy forced tears to her eyes. "There there now Captain Butler," she began. "I believe you also saved his life as well."

Feeling like a cad he knew she didn't know the whole story. He raised his eyebrows questioningly for he felt unjustified for the praise. When it came down to it he had saved his life. Rhett came into the war knowing none of the people he served with. The horrors and hardships that only war can issue brought even the most hated men together. Those that shared frozen winters without adequate supplies and dysentery gained a certain respect. He'd gone into the war because he felt guilty. And those more vulnerable than himself he felt sorry for. Although rather annoyed, he felt obligated to watch James's back, which he had done several times. But when death's knock came to James's door the last time, there was nothing he could do. He regretted not being able to save him. Even though it wasn't his fault he blamed himself partially for his death.

He felt pity for the woman in front of him. Swallowing hard his words were delivered weakly, "He was a good man, I wish I could have done more. It was my faul…"

Before he could finish she interrupted. "No, don't say such things. You are not to blame. I refused to put the blame on you. I know others may not feel the same way as I do but I know you did what you could." Her tears came swiftly as if pent up for a long while, and he was surprised at her show of emotion in such a public place. "He was very brave," she finally mustered taking deep breaths. "Needless to say he made a mistake which took his life."

When Rhett met her gaze he could see her love and sorrow she held for her lost child. A sadness encompassed him as he understood her pain. Acceptance was a thing he was still struggling with. James's death had been eight years ago. It didn't comfort him to know that even after such a length of time it still affected her to this degree. It was still too fresh and it seemed as though she'd loosened the scab he'd tried so fervently to heal. Would he ever get over Bonnie? Would the pain lessen? He'd left this god forsaken place because of her. He'd been in town for such a minute amount of time to have it effect him so profoundly. The memories brought back emotions he had been so eager to rid himself of. At times like these he once found solace in a bottle.

Pausing she glanced from Wade and Ella to Rhett. "Are these your children?" she asked pointedly, "I don't remember you ever mentioning them."

Rhett looked at the children and smiled, feeling proud that he could answer yes. Despite all that had happened they were still his in his eyes. He intended to see them more often and make them feel loved, for he knew Scarlett had probably ignored them and focused on herself.

"Yes," he answered proudly as he watched her look of surprise.

"Well, I….I don't recall you ever mentioning them." Rhett could tell she had other intensions. Most likely they had to do with Mary. It is truly strange to what extent some mothers will go to for their children. He would not give her more information than necessary. It would surprise him none the less if she already knew of the divorce and was waiting to play match maker.

Lost in thought he neglected to hear Wade's observation about the oncoming rain.

Not until he heard the thunder over hear did he wake from his dreamlike hold.

The wind picked up blowing his hat off is head. With great reflexes he recovered it squinting as the rain let go above their heads. Ella's brown curls instantly clung to her small face and her arms hugged his tailored pants in fear.

All around him people on the street scattered like mice being chased by a cat. At the first sound of the thunder Mrs. Kane screamed and fled muttering something he could faintly hear about her smelling salts.

Chuckling at the sight he took off his jacket and securely wrapped it around Ella and lifted her into his strong arms. The extensive expanse of his shoulders sheltering her partially from the wet rain. She clung gratefully against him, with her eyes tightly closed. With an outstretched hand he took a hold of Wade and guided them toward his former home. The rain's fingers stung his cheeks as the wind pushed angrily against their backs.

Once they opened up the wrought iron gate they followed the walkway to the large porch. The house's oversized oak doors welcomed them, offering comfort and warmth. With a sense of relief he pushed them open and continued inside, Wade at his heels.

Ella slipped easily out of his arms and began to shiver. It took quite effort to close the door, for the wind had other intensions. Glancing around the room he thought for a moment he'd gone into the wrong house. Where red carpet used to be now only polished wood remained. The gaudy wallpaper had been replaced by smooth crème paint. Even the elaborate stain glassed windows, guilded mirrors, ornate velvet furniture and enormous crystal chandelier were gone. Now more plain and tasteful furniture welcomed him instead. It was strange he thought. For the first time he walked into the house and felt welcome. He reflected on the cost for a moment and decided it was the one thing that she had spent his ill gotten gains wisely on.

Movement in the hallway cause him to turn. Mammy's red face, bunched up in anger, assured him that the children had taken leave without permission. Glancing down he proded, "You two didn't sneak away did you?" a small amount of mockery evident in his voice as he tried hard not to smile. Both looked up guilty as charged.

Mammy waited as Rhett interrogated the children. In her opinion they needed some punishment. Knowing Rhett's kind heart she knew this wouldn't happen. He had a way of making them feel bad without even having to punish them. She had missed him. Miss Scarlett wasn't ok, though she pretended indifference. Rhett had been her closest friend in many ways. The absence of that had taken it's toll on her and the children. Since his departure Ella had become very clingy to her mother. Her hope that her mother would fill the void. Wade respected Rhett as a father for he had been his only real father figure besides Mr. Kennedy. With the coming of his age he understood more than his sister. He harbored mixed feelings toward him. Mammy wondered more and more if it was good that he was here.

Rhett took the sodden coat off Ella and knelt down to their level, his voice serious now. "It's important you mind Mammy. I'm betting you scared her with your disappearance." He met Mammy's gaze and she nodded eyes narrowing.

"Wade, Ella you's gotta lot of explaining to do. After I dun told you and told you's to stay put." Mammy shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "I is glad to see you Mister Rhett," she smiled genuinely. She held high respect for him though it had taken her far too long to admit it.

"Yes Mammy I would have to agree. Seeing you does make this old man's heart much lighter."

Blushing she ushered the children toward the stairs. "We's best be getting you in dry clothes. Oh lord help us if Miss Scarlett dun see's you like dis."

The thought of her mother's temper was enough to convince her to go with Mammy. Wade however remained rooted in the same spot. He seemed to hesitate, an internal fight as though he wanted to speak but knew he shouldn't. Rhett was very observant and felt the discomfort of his son.

"Go ahead Wade," he began understandingly placing a hand on his shoulder, "I will stay for a while. I feel there are some things it's high time we discussed. Wade nodded and followed as ordered, relief calming him.

Rhett sighed as he looked upon the heavy stairs which held a regular minder of the pain both he and his wife…well ex wife had been plagued with. Pushing back emotions he began his daunting ascent. Once at the top he walked towards his room, pausing as he saw Scarlett's door ajar almost like an invitation. Against his better judgment he walked towards it. Inside the monstrosity was absent as well. The facelift had also been taken into her chambers. Not a hint of gold even dusted the picture frames. He was shocked. He thought hat maybe she had done all this to impress those who held low opinions of her. Could it be she wanted a fresh start?

Turning his body, he trudged towards his room only pausing momentarily in front of Bonnie's closed door. Her youthful laughter could almost be heard echoing down the hallway and her presence made him physically ill. Clenching his teeth he realized how he would have to cut this visit shorter than planned. Abruptly he turned away and walked into his room slamming it, more or less feeling that the room itself could shield him from the hurting. Memories are strange that way, creeping up on you and forcing you to remember.

His was probably one of the only rooms that remained untouched. Several pictures sat against his bedside drawer and he walked towards them aimlessly turning them away from him. His brown tweed overcoat still rested in the same place he'd left it on the dark walnut chair. To the right side of the room wooden crates lay stacked upon one another. Scarlett had apparently had the same thing in mind. He opened one finding a large stack of photos. He picked up the stack examining them with care. Several family photos smiled up at him, and his little daughter's face made him feel as though someone had knocked the wind out of him. After retuning them to the crate he saw small jewelry box. It's black velvet edges slightly warn with use. Hesitating he picked it up and opened it. Inside lay Scarlett's emerald and diamond wedding ring. It's beautiful cut catching the suns rays, spreading rainbows against the walls. Inhaling deeply he stood mesmerized understanding her sacrifice. She was letting go. Since he had given it to her he had never seen it off her finger accept during the later months of her pregnancy. She idolized the ring. He knew she only wore the ring for the sole purpose, as she put it, "to make everyone pea green with envy." Her reaction upon receiving it would put any child to shame. Scarlett could always be bought, that much was evident with the divorce.

Closing the lid he ceremoniously placed it back into the bottom of the crate. Opening the next he came across a few things belonging to his daughter. A blue velvet ribbon and her favorite porcelain doll, loving named Emily, stared back at him. When he had seen the doll in London with it's dark curls and blue eyes he had found it so similar to her that he instinctively bought it, feigning her happiness. Small toys and several books they had read together completed the collection. He had misjudged Scarlett's attention to detail. They were the very items he had hoped to recover without protest from her room. At first he had wanted her to send his personal effects but faltered knowing that she may not let him have the things his heart yearned for. When one looked at them it did stir many emotions. Bonnie was everything to him. Somehow having a piece of her helped fill a void and reminded him that he didn't want to forget her. He'd intentionally never discussed his daughter's death with Scarlett aside from the day he left. Her death could have brought them closer, but both had only thought of themselves.

Tears rained down his cheeks as he struggled to compose himself. These feeling turned to anger and he chastised himself for letting his emotions develop thus far.

From behind him the wooden door's hinges squeaked as they open and he turned to yell at the intruder. Scarlett's small form visibly shrunk at the anger in his face. She'd interrupted him and dared enter into his sanctuary. Backing up she chewed her lip nervously her arms wrapping around her body.

"Get out!" he bellowed pointing a finger in demand.

Narrowing her eyes her temper flared. What business did he have to come here and tell her what to do. This was her house and hers alone. She'd won that in the divorce settlement. No he'd be the one to leave, not her.

"No I won't leave why don't you. You think you can just walk right in like things are ok and they're not. You divorced me Rhett and by doing so that voided all of your rights in my house. Get your stuff and get out.

With that she made her way towards her room, slamming it as well. She pressed the door to her back and brought her hands up to her face. She felt her body slide down involuntarily towards the floor. In the comfort of her own room she could cry.

**********Ok readers sorry I left it here. There will be more. Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see happen. Don't worry she's still Scarlett do you really think she'd just give up on Rhett?********** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was hard to write. I wasn't sure about the last paragraph in the chapter so let me know what you think. I couldn't always i own nothing because Margaret Mitchell does.**

Chapter 3

She didn't know exactly how long she had been sitting there. The white carpet below her cushioned her weary body. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she held her head in her hands. The longer she sat the more frustrated she became. What business did he have walking into her house? Granted it was their house and he'd built it exactly to her liking; he had no justification of being here still. They'd settled that in the divorce. When it came down to it he had willingly granted her sole possession of the house. Not as though he had really stayed there anyway. Most of his nights had been spent visiting disreputable people. The house was hers the children were hers and the very large bank draft was definitely hers. Though the last part meant little to her. She'd finally realized no amount of money could make one happy. Secure yes, but happy no.

She sat wondering to herself what exactly had he come back for? She had intended to send his things, but just hadn't the gumption to go through with it. Part of her still hoped this was a bad dream, to one she'd wake up to at any minute. She felt her body shake as she struggled to control her emotions. She'd softened some. At one time she would have blown off the way she felt and ignored the pain. But the more she lost, the more she felt she had to gain. This forced her to study her feelings for the first time. She'd learned more about herself and what she wanted from life. She wanted to move forward and live in the present, prove to Rhett she was ok and that she could live just fine without him. Part of her wanted to fight for what she wanted but the analytical part of her told her it was pointless. Her inner struggle confused her.

A faint knock vibrated the wooden door behind her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't yet ready to face what was behind the door. He had never yelled at her like that before. This was a new side of him she unwillingly was forced to face. It surprised her. She realized the moment she walked in that she had interrupted a private moment. But she never expected him to respond in such a forceful manner. Maybe they'd both changed to some degree; hopefully it was for the best.

After a few seconds of silence the tapping continued. Standing up, she pulled the door ajar. Rhett's dark eyes stared back at her with a tint of remorse. He didn't look like he'd come for a battle. He looked as though he'd been kicked in the teeth.

"May I come in?" his familiar Charlestonian drawl breaking the silence. With her arms crossed in front of her she debated the outcome. Hell what did she have to lose? Curiosity getting the better of her she mockingly bowed swinging her arm forward in thick exaggeration. Under her breathe she cursed; "Now he asks for permission."

A small smile touched his lips as he casually strolled passed her into the room. On second thought he walked back and decidedly shut the door. For once he wanted his conversation to stay between them. He'd realized how careless they'd been before, not worrying about who listened to them. With Wade's feelings toward him lately he wanted to make sure this at least stayed private.

"I'm curious Rhett, is it a habit of yours to walk into a house uninvited?" Scarlett suggested. Rhett's eyebrows raised in amusement as he haphazardly stifled a smile.

"This is a joke to you isn't it?" she inquired growing impatient. Scarlett was none more beautiful than when she was upset. Her green eyes darkened with the flame of provocation and a light red hue dusted her cheeks. He had enjoyed teasing her occasionally just to get this very reaction.

"No actually," he stated plainly, "though your anger amuses me."

"Must everything be amusing?" she snapped.

"Only when it comes to you my dear," his voice thick with mockery. "It has been a while since I've witnessed your enticing manner. I'd forgotten how easy it was to rile you up."

Scowling she crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you quite done Mr. Butler?" She'd had enough insults from him.

"Still a prude I see."

"What do you want Rhett. I'm in no mood for games."

Realizing he was getting nowhere he sighed shaking his head and decided to address her sincerely. He hadn't wanted to make her mad but it was a habit he had yet to break. When he spoke he took his time, deliberating each word carefully. "I didn't mean to alarm you by coming here. I assure you that was not my intention."

The sincerity of his voice forced her attention as she felt her slim body stiffen with surprise. If he hadn't meant to then why was he here? He had to have known that his presence here would upset her.

"Well," she began cautiously, "then why are you here?"

Meeting her gaze he saw emotions he wasn't sure he wanted to face. Her vulnerability had been lain out nicely for him to trample and he knew he had to choose his next words carefully. His eyes moved past her to a picture of Bonnie across the room. He found himself inadvertently walking towards it, touching her black hair with his fingers. He'd come too far to turn back now. His little girl relentlessly reminded him of that.

"To gather my belongings." He answered knowing that it was only a partial truth. The other reason he didn't find necessary to voice. Scarlett seemed as though she was handling everything, from the renovations to the house to packing his things. His mind told him she was fine, his heart had examined her deciding he'd done more harm than intended. Scarlett usually masked her feelings by something else. He could sense anger and resentment in her voice and longed to see her smile, to have a conversation with her that didn't cause her pain.

Rhett's emotionless answer left a heavy pressure upon her chest, as all hopes of him coming to see her were crushed. Her disappointment moved toward anger. "Well then, gather them and leave!" she threw at him hatefully.

"I intend to but not before we talk about a few things." Scarlett opened her mouth to reply but given the sternness of his face she thought it best to keep quiet. "Have you talked to the children about our situation?"

Scarlett chewed on her lip suddenly afraid to answer. "I thought as much," he began becoming annoyed. "You never were one to face the truth. You've always put off all things that were important for a later time. Did it occur to you that they may already know? This town is quite known for its wagging tongues. They should have heard it from you."

His statement hit a tender spot and right away her temper skyrocketed and she leashed her fury with full venom. "How dare you lecture me about _MY_ children? The moment you decided our relationship was over you abandoned Ella and Wade."

"Now wait a minute Scarlett," he interrupted, "I didn't decide on this divorce by myself. If memory serves me right, you willingly signed the papers. I didn't force you to do it. Don't place the blame solely on me. I'm not trying to abandon them. I admit I may not have been there recently when they've needed me but surely you aren't suggesting I would abandon them. I was there throughout most of their life. I'm the only father Ella has ever known. I've never treated them like they were anything other than my own. Regardless of what you may or may not think of me, those two need a father figure in their life and I intend to be there for them."

"Well you have one thing right, they do need a father figure in their life but it won't be you. If that is truly the way you feel about them then you would have made sure they were ok before you left." The hatred in her eyes made them darken. She didn't want him around. If he wanted to play the father part in their lives that would mean he would be around as a constant reminder to what she couldn't have and to what she had lost. She knew they needed him and vice versa but she didn't want him to know that. He had hurt her and in as much as she had matured over the last year she wasn't sure she was ready to give in that easily. There were few things she knew that hurt him and apparently Wade and Ella fell into that category.

"Indeed I do regret my actions and I can't justify my behavior towards them. All I can say is that I needed time to heal. We both needed that time." He walked towards her trying to make sense of her childish behavior. "Stop being selfish Scarlett! That's one thing about you that I don't miss. You think that everyone in this world owes you something. Let me tell you this Scarlett, the moment you think about those who love you the better off you'll be. Those kids owe you nothing, and frankly they receive nothing. When I said a cat was a better mother than you I meant it. Do you even know what things they favor? Are you aware that Wade aspires to travel the world and that Ella has at least two lose teeth? " He watched as she rose to her feet, gripping the bedpost until her knuckles were white. "Of course you don't but I bet if Melly were alive her vast knowledge of your children's likes and dislikes would astound you. Your children are growing up in front of your eyes and you don't even try. Mammy will not be here forever. This isn't about you or me for once!"He roared.

"You've criticized my parenting skills over and over again Rhett. The fact is they rely on me not you. They don't trust you because you left them. How many times was your seat at the table empty for dinner? Frequently there were months at a time when you were gone. You want to be their father yet only when you have time. Don't you dare bring Melly into this. This has nothing to do with her. I know them better than you think. I love my children Rhett and I'm doing the best I can to make up for all the things I missed."Rhett looked at her seeing the honesty of her confession. He didn't want to feel sorry for her. He was sure this "changed" Scarlett was just something she had concocted to win him back. It was tiring. The whole situation frustrated him relentlessly. He hadn't wanted to insult her but she was being obstinate. A lot of what she had said was truthful. His long absences in the house were frequent and uncalled for. At times he had only thought of himself...which the more he thought of it, reminded him of Scarlett. Guess they were more alike than he had thought.

"I just want what's best for them and I'm sorry if that is inconvenient for you!"

Scarlett walked silently towards the door and opened it. "I'm not as heartless as you make me out to be. As for what I intend to do, I'm not sure Rhett, maybe I should ask the cat for advice. It seems as though you respect its decisions more than mine. Just leave!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers...once again I do not own GWTW or it's characters...Thanks again for reading!

Chapter Four

After several minutes of self pity Scarlett pulled herself together and walked cautiously down the hall as to not run into Rhett. She felt strange tip toeing through her own house but couldn't emotionally handle another run in with him. The storm had long passed leaving in it's wake a remarkable sunset. Vibrant orange and red hues casted long shadows on the hallway wall through each open door. She cringed inwardly as she stepped on several creaking floorboards, hoping no one would notice. The room at the end of the long hallway belonged to Wade. When they'd finished the remodel she let him choose whatever room he wanted.

Scarlett hesitated outside his room eager to hear how the encounter earlier with Rhett had played out. Wade's door was partially open and the lantern spread its warm fingers of light into the hallway across her darkened face. She entered slowly walking towards her son who lay haphazardly against a pillow, his nose buried deep in a book.

"You look just like your father Wade with your nose deep in a novel." She observed sitting next to him. Wade lowered the book and turned his gaze toward his mother. On his face she saw a mixture of emotions but couldn't make out exactly how he was feeling. Had she been around more and been more involved with her son she would probably know. She cursed herself inwardly for all she had missed out.

"Are you alright?" she asked genuinely concerned. He didn't answer just continued staring.

"Wade …."she pressed. He responded not with words but lay a reassuring hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. They sat in silence feeling comforted knowing the other was in the room. Both had things on their minds which upset them, but neither of them knew what to say. The weight of Rhett's words pressed on her conscience. She toyed with them, feeling guilty that she indeed didn't know her children.

"I'm fine mother. It's just that," he paused gathering his thoughts," I used to look forward to Rhett being around. Now, I ….well I don't know I just feel confused." Wade had never opened up to her before, nor had he ever referred to Rhett as just Rhett. It was usually coupled with Uncle. This moment was a first for her, as she had always kept herself guarded. She didn't understand why though because she loved her children. It was just difficult for her to connect with them.

Scarlett didn't know how to respond to his answer because she never expected for him to reply at all. She thought back to how her mother might answer, or even how Mammy had consoled her.

"I've milled over this conversation with you in my head for a while now. I feel you're old enough to know what's going on." Wade sat patiently not taking his eyes from his mother. He had always imagined his mother being this concerned. It made him feel important at last.

"You mean a lot to Rhett." Scarlett whispered feeling guilty. If Wade really knew the reason why their relationship didn't work he'd hate her. She would have lost ground with him even before she had gained any. Wade's eyes narrowed suddenly and he shook his head. "Mother I heard what he said to you. I'm not so naive that I don't know things between the two of you have been pressed thin."As he spoke his voice grew in volume.

"But Wade… I," she began trying desperately to get a word in.

"No, you think that just because I'm not an adult yet that I don't understand. " Wade's temper had flared and Scarlett shrunk back shocked at the outbreak from her usually well mannered son. "Beau told me about the divorce. I didn't think it was the truth until Aunt Pitty pulled me aside and asked me if I was ok."

It was unlike Scarlett not to lash out and have the last say. She had put both her children through more than they should have had to handle. The hurt in her eyes mirrored one of being slapped in the face.

"Why didn't _you_ just tell me?" He continued accusingly pushing himself to his feet and crossing his arms.

Rhett entered hands deep in his pockets, his face void of any mockery. He looked from mother to son ashamed that they had had this conversation without him. "She didn't know how to tell you Wade." Rhett murmured his voice deep almost solemn like a defeated warrior. Wade looked up at Rhett disbelief certain on his brow.

It was comforting to know she and Rhett were allies at least for the time being. She didn't however miss his strong glare, and she knew he was thinking about what they had discussed earlier. Yes once again he had been right. There were things that they needed to know and they should have been the ones to inform them.

Rhett sighed nodding his head. "You're right we should have told you. I know you know what actually happened. Both our voices carry far in this house, that and the servants discussing it amongst themselves not to mention your aunt is the biggest form of gossip in the city."

At that moment Ella ran in the room throwing her arms around Rhett's large legs as if scared to let go. All eyes turned toward the newcomer.

"I don't want you to leave Uncle Rhett! Please stay I'll be really good I promise!" It took several moments for Rhett to untangle himself out of her leeching grasp. Kneeling down he hugged her, smoothing wild hair from around her red face. "Darling everything's going to be fine." He couldn't help but throw a questioning gaze towards Scarlett.

"But your things are packed. I saw them!" The sound of her innocent voiced trumped the feelings in his heart.

"What _is_ going to happen?" Wade interrupted sarcastically. Scarlett brought one hand up to her forehead absentmindedly massaging her temples in hope of relief. This was getting out of hand. She lost her ally as fast as she had gained him. Had they teamed up on her on purpose? She felt an impending headache looming.

"Wade this conversation is finished. When I decide what to do I'll inform you. I don't like the tone you're using with me. Gentleman always confront their elders with respect." Rhett opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it for the time being. Instead he pursed his lips together in frustration and picked up Ella, her small arms wrapping his broad neck. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Let's get you to bed Ella," he mumbled under his breath. "Good night Wade."

"Goodnight Uncle Rhett." Wade whispered.

Rhett turned his face towards Scarlett, anger seething. "I'm not giving up so easily Scarlett. There are a few choice things I'd love to say to your response. But in the mixture of company I think I'd rather wait."

The large oak door of the Butler home made his large stance seem small. This was his first visit to Atlanta and also to that of his friend. It had been well over ten years since the last time he'd laid eyes on Rhett. Their friendship, spanning over four decades, made them practically brothers. Benjamin Kane was not like any ordinary man. When others had joined the war, he had left the country leaving his fellow country men to sort out, as he put it, "their own problems." His last few years in Italy had been enjoyable though he had often felt guilty about leaving his family behind. Only when he had received a letter informing him of his brother's death did he feel the need to return.

Looking at the brass handle, he hesitated wondering if he should indeed make his presence known. As he reached for the door it opened of its own free will. There standing in front of him was a little girl with wide curious eyes staring at him.

"Good evening miss," he began swinging his hat down in courtesy. "Is this the Butler residence?" Her eyes scrutinized him from head to boots, clear wonder in her eyes. Behind her a young boy yelled at her.

"Ella," he began angrily, "you know you're not to answer the door. Run along and tell mother we have a guest." Her mischievous grin made Ben smile. The door opened wider and Wade looked at their visitor. He was tall with slightly disheveled brown hair, wide shoulders and a short trimmed beard. In one hand he held a grey felt hat, in the other a small brown briefcase.

"Excuse me sir," Wade began glaring at Ella, "won't you come in? Please forgive my sister. She often tends to do things she ought not to do."

Ben smiled and shook his head. "Not a problem son, not a problem." Wade directed him towards the drawing room. Ben's eyes scanned the room and he scrutinized inwardly the lavishness of the house. "This should have been mine!" he thought angrily. "I was wondering if you could tell me...this is the Butler residence is it not?"

"Yes," Wade began eyes narrowing in wonder, "and who may I ask are you?" A large hand was offered before him and he took it, feeling a very firm pressure.

"Benjamin Kane. Actually I am here to see your father." Ben didn't miss a bit of Wade's response when Rhett was mentioned. He noticed how he seemed to freeze for a moment as though the name had struck him physically.

"He's not here." Wade began slowly , his voice careful not to divulge too much emotion. With that he walked out of the room leaving the man to himself.

Several minutes later Ella peered into the room at the strange man. He stood at the center of the room his cool blue eyes examining the contents of the room. Ella stepped forward leaning her weight on one small foot. To her dismay the floorboard creaked drawing the attention of their newly acquired guest.

"Good afternoon me lady," he crooned in a dashing voice, bowing ceremoniously. Ella wasn't suppose to be in here and she shuttered to think what the consequences would be if in fact her mother did happen to find out. "I don't bite I promise. I'm a friend of your father. "Ella stood in the doorway debating her options.

"Are you the lady of the house? I must admit they didn't inform me of your beauty." Ella smiled demurely.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Ben nodded his head understandingly."

"How foolish of me your majesty, I am Lord Benjamin, Knight of Charleston. I am a friend of your father. And who might you be?

"Princes Ella," she whispered as she curtsied, "though I wish it was Princess Alexandria."

"Why can't it be your majesty? It's just pretend is it not?" When he spoke it was very genuine and playful " When I was your age I always wanted to be a pirate. My friends and I wanted to sail the seven seas and find great treasures." Ella's eyes looked unsure if she should believe him. But she laughed when he poorly imitated a pirate's voice. "Argg me lady, a scallywag I be. Alas I traveled from land to land across the seven seas till me treasure I found." The man seemed so kind she thought. It felt so good to laugh.

It had been far too long since an adult had played make believe with her. Her mother had tried to play several tea parties bit it wasn't the same as playing with Bonnie or Uncle Rhett. This made her suddenly sad as she compared the similarities between the two.

Benjamin watched as the girl's smile faded and her eyes grew distant. It pulled weakly on his heart. He hadn't meant to upset her though he couldn't think of what he might have done to cause such a reaction.

"Princess Alexandria are you alright?" he asked. Ella closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"I um…..if you will wait in here I'll go get my mother," Turning around she ran briskly down the hallway and up the stairs. He stood there for a moment uncertain how to react. After several moments of wonder he shrugged it off and made himself comfortable.

When Ella reached her mother's room she knocked quietly on the door. She was uncertain as to if her mother was resting. If she woke her up there would be a hell to pay.

She opened the door and peeked in seeing her mother at her desk. The window was partially open and she could hear the birds outside and feel the cool breeze as it tickled her small face. Scarlett heard footsteps behind her and looked towards the intruder. Her very distraught daughter ran towards her. Several tears glistened on wet cheeks as her hands hugged her chest. She leaned toward her daughter wrapping comforting arms around her small form.

"Ella, what's gotten into you?" Scarlett questioned as Ella sobbed uncontrollably on her chest. She felt warm tears dampen her dress. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Ella refused to look her in the eyes, her grasp only tightening. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Scarlett looked down at the mass of brown curls and instinctively kissed the top of her daughter's head. Putting a gentle hand on her chin she forced their eyes to meet. In them she saw the same pain she herself was going through, though she didn't care to admit it.

Ella wondered if she could tell her mother the truth. Though her mother had not always been the best mother, she'd improved some. She often devoted several hours a week to outings and playtime. She had never had expected her mother to join her in a tea party. They did this quite regularly, though she didn't execute it as well as Bonnie did. Ella began to feel more important in her mother's life, not such a burden. Since Rhett's disappearance, her words had become softer and her anger more controlled. Before they had all walked on pins and needles, now they found a more patient yet anxious mother.

"If I tell you promise not to get mad?" Scarlett's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Of course not Ella, why would you say that?" Ella turned her head towards the window hoping not to meet her mother's irritated glare. She sniffled slightly, wiping her nose on her hand.

"I miss uncle Rhett. Can you just tell him you're sorry so he can come home?" Scarlett realized in the heat of the moment that they had never truly sat down with Ella to explain. What could she say….darling he's not? Maybe Rhett had mentioned something to her before he left.

"Did Uncle Rhett say anything to you about why he left? "she asked curiously.

"He said sometimes grown ups argue and not to worry everything will be alright." Silently she thanked him for leaving Ella with a comforted heart.

Ella's feelings awakened her to some degree. Rhett had been important to her, offered her love when none was offered. There were many good things about Rhett's part in their lives and she had overlooked them, made them negative. It was easier to hate him and move on, than to love him and suffer heart ache. When he had returned to collect his things, she had hoped for a different outcome, one to which would have had a happy ending.

When she had agreed to sign the divorce papers she thought he would have seen her sacrifice and realize he was making a mistake. When days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months she'd given up entirely, until the day Uncle Henry stopped by with fervent news. At his entrance she knew his thoughts before spoken. It had been a pivotal part in her future, one event she wished she could forget completely.

Loosing him was difficult and hating him was easier. She was Scarlett O'Hara and was used to getting what she wanted. Her loss of him deflated her ego. "I wish Melly was here." Scarlett thought to herself. "Things would be so much easier."

A small pleading voice pulled her out of her reverie. "Mother can I write him a letter?" Scarlett pursed her lips and sighed. She didn't have the heart to say no nor did she want to agree.

Thankfully Wade's entrance saved her from having to reply. He looked put out and his voice was laden with sarcasm. "Mother, didn't Ella tell you we have a guest?" Ella's head snapped up suddenly her eyes wide in remembrance. Scarlett felt her small body grow rigid.

"Ella why didn't you say something?" Scarlett scolded as she got to her feet. Ella kept her eyes to the floor. Stray tears stained her cheeks. "Wait why were _you_ suppose to tell me? You didn't answer the door again did you? I thought I had explained to you that it's not a game!" Scarlett looked towards her son for an answer. "How long have they been waiting?"

Wade shrugged giving his sister a glare. "Not too long."

"Sorry mother," Ella replied sorrowfully then backed up ready for her mother's recoil . Scarlett wavered when she saw her daughters reaction. Were her children really that scared of her? She wanted to change that image. With a huge sigh she leaned forward unexpectedly and hugged the child before her.

"You two go play. It seems we have a guest."

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I think I rewrote this chapter probably five different times until I came up with where I wanted this story to go. Truthfully it's not a long chapter but it seemed to come out the way I wanted. I don't own GWTW so once again here is my disclaimer. **

Chapter 5

The man standing before her was someone she had never met. He sat nonchalantly reclined in a chair thumbing through one of her books, his back turned away from her. She strolled in with meaning until she came to rest in front of him. He looked up quickly from his book, casually tossing it next to him before standing up to greet her.

Two pale blue eyes ranked her body as he took in the alluring creature before him. Scarlett was fairly used to men doing that though it still made her uncomfortable at times.

"Good afternoon," she said in a flirtatious manner, flashing her dimples. Clearing his throat he grinned in amusement. The dark haired beauty seemed exactly the type Rhett would fall for, though he had to admit he never thought the self proclaimed bachelor would ever be coerced into marriage.

"Why hello, you must be Mrs. Butler…..Scarlett I believe." He stretched a large hand forward in greeting. Scarlett smiled and nodded in reply as she shook it, offered him a seat then sat herself across from him. She smoothed her green dress then replied, "I don't believe we've met."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Benjamin Kane a friend of your husband." Scarlett's eye brows raised as she scrutinized him. Exactly why hadn't she heard Rhett mention him before? She had no idea whether or not he knew of her current marital status, but figured she wouldn't give out information unless she needed to. She wanted to know who he was and what the purpose for his visit was. She decided to turn on the charm and extract as much information as possible.

" Am I right in my conclusion that you are from Charleston?" she cooed. Ben relaxed his arm against the back of the settee and met her imploring eyes with confidence.

"Yes you are madam, born and raised there." A warm feeling of pride washed over him and he smiled to himself as he thought back to the "good old days". "It has been some time since I had the privilege of returning. You are a most observant woman. I've traveled the world and it seems as though I've lost a lot of the Charlestonian accent. Most people don't pick up on that." Ben pondered how energy seemed to radiate off of her. She was like a light in a dark room. He instantly felt drawn to her. He wouldn't mind getting caught in her web.

Scarlett watched in amusement as she watched him deep in thought. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Well it is rare that I hear such an accent, and I do love the sound of it."

"Is that so? Isn't your husband from Charleston? I'd assume you'd hear it everyday." That caught her off guard. She hadn't expected for him to reply so cunningly. She back peddled thinking of an excuse as swift as possible.

"Yes Mr. Kane," she began.

"Ben," he interjected.

"Ben,…..I never tire of his voice but as of lately it has been few and in between business trips that I get a chance to hear it. He's often gone, therefore the sound of your voice lightens my heart."

"Am I right to conclude then, that he has once again taken leave?" His eyebrows raised in anticipation of her answer and he watched as she fidgeted unintentionally with her hands unable to meet his gaze.

"I see, well then he must be either blind or stupid to leave on business so frequently." She blushed readily at the forwardness of his response. "For if I had a wife as beautiful and charming as you I'd stay home more often or take you with me."

Scarlett's smirk said it all. It was nice to be complimented and flirted with. After all there was a handsome man before her and she'd already killed her reputation.

"Are you always so forward with your compliments sir?" she flirted back through thick lashes, smiling just the right way to flash her famous heart stopping dimple. Ben laughed inwardly at how easily she could flirt back. He was willing to bet she'd lured more than one man with just one of her little fingers. Rhett had certainly met his match with this woman.

"No actually most people have to earn them." He smiled looking downward in slight embarrassment. They sat in silence slowly overcoming the awkward moment, Scarlett steadily studying the floor and Ben reading the titles of books upon the shelves.

"May I ask how you know Rhett?" Scarlett stammered uneasily.

"Yes, well he and I grew up together more like brothers you could say. He lived nearby and the fact that our mothers were close acquaintances sealed the bargain."

" I see …then if you two were so close….. what happened?" Ben rubbed his beard in deliberation, as though he wasn't sure if he should tell her.

"Straight to the point. I admire that quality. Most women spend far too much time going in circles around what they want to say and what they should say." He laughed in jest. "Though I'd be willing to bet that your used to getting your way, " his eye brows pulled up suggestively.

Scarlett's belle imitation quickly dropped and was replaced by her quick flaring temper.

"And what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Oh, don't think I'm belittling you," he added quickly to diffuse the situation forth coming "I merely meant your beauty has its advantages."

"I can see why you two became friends. Always quick to suggest the worst."

"I doubt that's the case." he laughed. "You should take that as a compliment. The rumors of your beauty don't do you justice. You're even more beautiful in person."

"Do you think your flattery can erase what you were suggesting?" she demanded rising from her seat. She thought that if she could convince him she was upset maybe he'd proceed.

He sighed growing frustrated. "If I tell you what happened will you stop being angry with me?" A sly smile spread across her lips and she was glad she was facing away from him. She wiped off the grin and turned back around. Continuing with the charade she nodded her head.

"Did Rhett even mention to you about the gold rush in California?" Scarlett's eyes narrowed in thought. "He mentioned it in passing thought not into detail." She could recall bits and pieces but he had never elaborated. She assumed that a great deal of his wealth was attributed to such endeavors.

"He and I, like every other treasure seeking ambassador knew we could make it rich if we just could get out west. We'd heard stories and reports in the news papers of the success of those who had claims. My father owned a shipping business and had hired both of us as crew. We'd saved some money from working but it wasn't enough."

"That must be where Rhett's love for sailing derived from." Scarlett thought to herself.

"It took us several weeks to gather up enough money. When the anticipated day came to head towards our hopeful future I began to have second thoughts." Scarlett leaned forward in her chair grateful to finally be let into some of Rhett's secrets. "When I told my father our intentions you can guess how open minded he was about the idea. We were young and very naive at the time and thought nothing could stop us. We were invincible like most adolescents think they are. My father and I argued over my decision up until the point I grew frustrated and left. Rhett's father had already disowned him after being kicked out of several colleges so he and I shared a common hatred toward our parents. All I wanted to do was prove him right that the decision I had made was a profitable and smart." Ben's memories had taken him back far. They scratched old scars and resurfaced memories he thought he's kept under lock and key. His voice dwindled in volume as he seemed to forget who he was talking to. The memories flooded out as though a much needed barrier had been removed. His face searched Scarlett's who had taken her seat across from him.

"I'm kind of rambling, sorry." Scarlett smiled at him shaking her head in disagreement.

"No it's fine," she pleaded, "Rhett never told me any of this. I'd really appreciate it if you would continue, that is if you still want to." Ben watched a pro in action yet didn't mind being wrapped around her finger.

"Well, …..alright….where was I? Oh yes I was talking about my father. Anyway to make a long story short we ended up in California where we staked a claim. Rhett and I worked diligently at first knowing that gold was in the next bucket of dirt. For the first six months we found meager amounts. Rhett was more patient than I was. I gradually slacked off and spent what little earnings I had at the saloon feeling sorry for myself. Rhett on the other hand didn't give up. His dedication to our claim was astounding, though at the time I didn't feel that way. It was around that time I met Annabelle. I fell in love with her and my dedication to her fed the fire within me. I stopped drinking as much and found new motivation to make it rich. As it turns out that claim wasn't worth very much, never yielded what we had imagined. I didn't see it that way at the time. I saw how Rhett had profited and accused him of stealing my share." Scarlett's eyes grew in size as she registered the meaning of his words. "He pointed out that I had blown my share on the saloon and Annabelle. I didn't want to hear it. When you're in love you become blinded. One day I decided to call him on it and it didn't end so well."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I wasn't thinking clearly at time and when my punches didn't seem to be working I drew my knife."

"Wait," she exclaimed, " Are you telling me _you_ gave Rhett that scar on his chest?" Ben took his time answering. He felt ashamed that it had come to that.

"Yes." he replied his voice seeming strained and regretful.

Scarlett thought back to the day Rhett had told Wade he got the scar from the war. How proud Wade had been. It wasn't little to say the least. It must have been some battle. This led her to many questions. Her mind spun. Gears in her head turning as she imagined the way Rhett would feel after loosing his best friend.

"You seem at a loss for words Mrs. Butler. I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me." Leaning forward he took her hand. She recoiled slightly gathering her wits.

"So then that is what ended your friendship then."

"For the most part yes. He left me the claim and moved to another city where I hear he staked another more profitable claim." She noted the almost jealous tone in his voice.

"I see. Which brings me to ask the question…..what brings you here?"

"The older I get the more I realize how much of it was my fault. I feel guilty for what happened." Ben leaned down to gather the leather briefcase he had placed on the floor. He rummaged through it plucking a large envelope out with great care. He stared at it momentarily then handed it towards Scarlett. "I want to move on with my life and make it right with my old friend."

"What's this?" she questioned nosily. A small laugh startled her.

"I can see why Rhett has kept you around my dear. You are unlike any other woman I have ever met."

"What do you mean by that?" she accused.

"Any other wife would humbly accept the papers and give a cordial response on how she would indeed give them to her husband. You on the other hand remind me of Rhett. Very open and very honest. I guess there's no wondering that when I leave you will read the papers yourself before giving it to him."

She opened her mouth to disagree then closed it again in submission.

"How dare you assume that I would do such a thing. I sir am a lady."

"Ah, so it seems. Once again I apologize. It would seem I am not on my best behavior today. If you would indeed pass the information on to your husband I would be grateful." Fumbling in his jacket pocket he pulled out a silver pocket watch with intricate designs engraved on it. It seemed old as though maybe a family heirloom and had slight tarnished edges. "I must be going I didn't notice how late it had become." He looked up from the watch to see that Scarlett had stood up before him. He raised to her height then reached for her hand bringing it up to his lips. She felt his mustache and beard brush slightly against her smooth hand. Once again she blushed deeply.

"It has been a pleasure," he mused softly staring into her emerald orbs.

"I uh….yes it has been."

"I apologize once again for my lack of gentleman like conduct. Please don't hold that against me. Are we still friends?"

How could she stay mad at him? She had indeed received most of the information she wanted out of him and it was rather exciting to meet one of Rhett's friends. With any luck they would meet again and she would charm more information out of him. She knew there were parts of the story he had purposefully edited out. She intended on getting the full story.

"Yes," she smiled flirtatiously. "I would like that."

"I'll see myself out if you don't mind." He gathered his things and headed toward the parlor door. Before leaving he turned abruptly.

"When do you expect him back? I'll be in town for a few weeks and would like to talk to him personally."

Scarlett felt her chest tighten and she breathed more deeply to compensate. She pulled one hand up to her mouth trying to hide the way her lips had contorted. What could she tell him? Involuntary tears welled up and she mustered all courage she had to make them go away.

"He just barely left so I'm not sure of the time frame. When I hear from him I'll let him know you stopped by. I'm sure he'll be very amused." Ben nodded not really sure what the water work display was about. She seemed like a very strong woman and not the type to little things get to her. Turning he found his way to the front door and made his leave.

Scarlett sat alone in the parlor wondering when she had grown so soft. She never used to cry. Throughout her life horrible things had happened. Each time she would brush it aside promising herself she'd think about it tomorrow. Had Rhett's departure in her life really had that deep an impact in her life that she changed how she handled things? She felt angry about how much she thought of him. Why? Why couldn't she just let go? She needed a distraction. She needed to get away and move on with her life. It was evident things had to change.

**A/N Once again let me know what you think. Hopefully I didn't make anyone mad at my writing this time. Please read and review! Thanks! P.s Sorry for spelling mistakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here's chapter 6. It took me a while to figure out what role I wanted Ben to play. As always I do not own Gone With the Wind. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6

An enormous amount of relief drifted off of Scarlett's heavily burdened shoulders as she stepped off of the train onto the crowded platform in Savannah. She smiled as she came to realize the importance of this trip. It was an adventure per say, a chance to start a new life without the restraints of social status, or the memory of her tarnished reputation. Those that she had insulted had held it over her head the whole duration of her stay in Atlanta. The hushed gossip that had circulated over the years had bothered her though she had pretended it hadn't. She didn't favor the seclusion Melanie's death had finalized. She was once accepted, due to Melanie's insistence, and it made her feel as though she was included somehow with other people. It would be nice to finally start over and have people not already have preconceived notions about her.

The air was thick and uncomfortably humid, leaving sticky sweat along their backs. Scarlett sighed as she opened her small fan. It had become a savior on the train when they'd felt overheated. Ella complained how tired she was, while Wade scanned his surroundings taking everything in.

The depot was packed with people coming more than going. She wasn't quite sure as to why the crowd was so large. Picking up a bag, she took hold of Ella's small hand and pushed her way through the crowd towards town. Scarlett looked over her shoulder when she noticed Wade's absence. She abruptly halted as she collided into a tall mass looming over her. The impact of the collision summoned her out of her search. She wavered then lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. All around people's conversations ceased as they found the origin of the commotion.

"Are you alright?" An all too familiar voice replied. Looking up she saw Ben standing over her, his large hand offered as if to help her up. Their eyes met and both froze temporarily collecting their thoughts. As she took his hand and he helped her up, she was unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes," she whispered. "Thank you for asking." She bent down to pick up her bags only to bump heads with Ben.

"Ouch that hurt!" Scarlett grumbled, rubbing her forehead. A soft smile played on Ben's lips as he tried hard not to laugh. "You did that on purpose!"

"Well now," he smirked as he gathered their bags , "Whatever gave you that idea? "

She didn't stay upset very long. His smirking grin causing her to smile. Of all the people she thought she might run into today, Mr. Kane was not one of them. She'd only met him once and was eager for more insight into his past.

"I must say," she flirted batting her long dark lashes, "I am surprised to see you in Savannah. I was under the impression that you lived in Charleston."

"No you assumed I lived there because that's where I'm from." Scarlett's cheeks blushed slightly as she realized the folly of her words.

"Yes, I guess I hadn't thought otherwise." Scarlett's eyes resumed their search for Wade only to find him engaged in a deep conversation with the train engineer. She watched quietly as the man pointed out different workings on the engine.

"Lady Alexandria," Ben began in a bad British accent then bowed politely at the waist. "Tis a pleasure to be amongst thee. Might I say you grow prettier at every meeting." Ben's voice brought Scarlett's focus back to him. A look of confusion passed over her as she tried aimlessly to make any sense of what had occurred.

"Thank you sir," Ella replied then curtseyed hiding slightly behind her mother.

Ben looked at Scarlett as he explained how at their last meeting Ella had wanted to be a princess.

"I see. If she's a princess, just what exactly does that make you?" His eye brows raised scandalously as he gave her a knowing glare.

"A knight in shining armor."

"Really? Aren't knights suppose to rescue a damsel in distress? Don't you think you're a little old to be a suitor for my daughter?" She teased.

"I was hoping that the queen might need some assistance as it seems the king is nowhere to be found."

Scarlett's light mood darkened at the mention of Rhett. "I… um, think we should get going," she murmured biting her lower lip. "The children must be tired from the journey and I need to find our hotel. It was nice to see you again." She quickly pushed passed him walking towards her son as several people gave her odd glares. A warm hand on her wrist stopped her movement.

"Wait Scarlett! I didn't mean to upset you." Scarlett turned hesitantly toward him. His deep blue eyes pleading with hers for forgiveness. In them see saw the truth of his words. It wasn't his fault things were the way they were. It would be rude of her to take out her feelings of anger toward him.

Scarlett sighed, letting her frustration subside. " _You_ didn't. I was upset because you're right. Rhett should be here." Scarlett couldn't believe she'd said it out loud. She was embarrassed of whom she had told it to.

Ben looked at the woman before her. She looked worn and troubled. After their last meeting he had taken the liberty of finding out what had happened at the Butler home. It hadn't taken much effort. The town was full of gossip and those eager to pull a newcomer into their meddling fold. He'd had mixed emotions about the outcome of his find.

"Might I help you with your bags?" Ben asked trying to change the subject. "They seemed heavy and I thought maybe you might appreciate some help."

Scarlett was thankful he didn't press her further. She nodded gratefully and resumed her path towards Wade with him following on her coat tails.

The engineer smiled as Wade pointed out his mother. Scarlett beckoned with her hand for him to come. Wade's enthusiasm fell as he noticed the man behind his mother. He said his goodbyes, thanking the man once again. Wade didn't trust him. Something just wasn't right.

"Wade, you remember Mr. Kane?"

"Yes," he replied flatly, taking the bags out of his hands. "Is there something _we_ can help you with?"

Scarlett's eyes widened with her son's reply. "Wade! There's no need to be rude. I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into him."

Both Ben and Wade's eyes met. Wade sent him a challenging glare while Ben met him full on understanding all too much the young man's feelings to protect his mother.

It was Ella's panicked voice that finally pierced their silence. "Oh no! I left Lauren on the train!" Ella tugged insistently on her mother's hand. "What if someone takes her?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure your doll is still there. Wade, take your sister to find her." Wade looked at his mother begrudgingly.

"Fine, come on Ella," he snapped.

"He's not usually so ill mannered please accept my apology."

"Mrs. Butler, no need to apologize. I'm sure he meant nothing." Scarlett exhaled softly shaking her head.

"Please, call me Scarlett. You don't know Wade. He meant it alright. Ever since Rhett left…..," she paused, her eyes widening as she realizing what she'd just said , " …town on business, he's been quite short tempered. I think I'll have Rhett talk to him when he returns." She felt stupid. Why was she spouting out personal things in front of a complete stranger? She had volunteered the information freely. She had no clue whether or not he'd question her hesitance.

"Rhett is a fool." He retorted with an angry tone after a minute or two

Scarlett seemed surprised at Ben's declaration. She'd never known any of Rhett's close friends. It was an interesting insight into the man she'd longed for. What did Ben mean by that? Could he possibly know the truth?

" I never took him as the marrying type. In fact he swore he never would. When I heard that he'd finally settled down I doubted it. You see he always knew what he wanted and always figured out how to get it."

"Yes, that is one thing that I admired about him. We both have that in common."

"So it would seem." Ben looked down at the ground collecting his thoughts.

"I'm confused. What makes you think so poorly of Rhett?"

When he spoke it came out almost as a hush. " I know about what happened between the two of you." Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you believe all the gossip in Atlanta?" she accused.

"Of course I know it's not all true. But some questions came to mind when I heard them. I guess good gossip is too hard to stay away from. Though I must say I was quite surprised at the vast knowledge the town divulged. You both are legendary."

"I don't care what they say. Those people make up things just so that they have something to talk about. I wouldn't be surprised if they were saying I ran away with another man and that's why I left town. They are so full of themselves. They turn their noses up at anything done differently. During the war I ran my husbands store just so that we could survive! I worked hard so that my children had food in their stomachs. People don't see that. They think that a woman's place should be with their family. I'm not saying that's' not right, I'm just saying someone had to work and I was the only choice. I wasn't too proud to work, or sweat in the fields when it was time to plant cotton. I don't regret any of it either. If I had it all to do over again the results would end the same way as well."

"Whoa, " he interrupted. "You misunderstood me. I don't care what they say either. You see my whole life they've said similar things about me. I hated the way they would judge without knowing all the facts. In the end it didn't matter because I wasn't going to change. Like you I left to start over. I am right in that assessment aren't I?

"For the most part yes," she replied calming down some. "I shouldn't have yelled. I just get so frustrated with all of them. They should mind their own business.!"

"Agreed, but it will never happen. They'll always be nosy people with nothing better to do to pass the time."

"I wish you weren't right." Scarlett looked around. The once busy platform began dying down as people made their destinations. She noticed a wooden bench nearby and offered him a seat.

"Thanks," he replied. "Do you think your children need any help?"

"They should be back any minute, meanwhile what brings you to the train station?" Ben leaned back, relaxing slightly next to her, then crossed one leg over the other.

"I escorted my sister here. She left several minutes ago to spend the week with our cousin She's always tried to fit into society. I guess this one was suppose to be the main event of the year. Actually I think it was my mother's idea. She's got it stuck in her head that she's going to be our match makers. So far she has eliminated all her options in Savannah and it's surrounding cities." Scarlett laughed softly imagining the whole ordeal in her head.

"Your mother seems like in interesting lady."

"I don't know if you'll have the same opinion once you meet her," he answered sarcastically. "Let's just say she's one of a kind."

"Maybe I'll get the chance to form my own opinion of her."

"Oh believe me, once she finds out that you're new in town she'll be knocking on your door within the hour. That is just one of the reasons why I decided to leave Charleston at such an early age."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't like your mother." Ben's face looked skeptical. Scarlett smirked nudging him with her elbow. "She can't be that bad can she?"

Before Ben could reply Ella ran toward them waving Lauren high above her head. They both looked away from each other when she giggled. "Mother, I'm so glad I found her. I bet she was scared being there all by herself."

"I'm sure she was darling. Where's your brother?" Scarlett's eyes roamed around until they rested on Wade several feet away talking to a very beautiful young lady around Wade's age. She rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Wade," she hollered growing frustrated. This was the second time he'd been distracted since they had arrived and they hadn't even left the train station yet. "Wade!" She called again. This time he met her stare and blushed, mustering a farewell and walked towards her.

"Sorry mother. I accidentally bumped into her."

"Yes, I'm sure you did." she grumbled clearly not believing him.

"Where are you staying?" Ben asked politely trying to lighten the mood. "I hope you don't mind me asking. I just I thought you might need some help finding it."

"Oh," Scarlett replied a slight redness brushing her cheeks. "The um…Somersby. I've heard good things about it."

"Well if you have the money to spend then that's the place you want to be. Though if I were to recommend one myself, I'd say The Gastonian." Wade rolled his eyes trying hard to hold his tongue. This was getting out of hand he thought. What his mother didn't need right now was a man to mess things up again. She needed to clear her head and focus on what was important.

"Shall we?" He motioned with his hand. They walked casually out of the depot pausing as they waited to cross the street. Savannah was different from Atlanta being that it was a port town. Many tourists stopped through it on their way from Europe. Local fisherman laid their fresh catch of the day out almost as a trophy to lure the eye of the buyer. New goods just coming in from neighboring countries were displayed in bright fashion throughout the marketplace. They had arrived on a Saturday morning and the town was alive. They walked past one fruit stand and Scarlett's steps slightly faltered as she stared at foreign objects before her.

"Is this your first time in Savannah?" Ben asked as he examined what she was looking at.

"No, it's just been a while. Things have changed since the war. I almost feel like I'm in another country.

"You'll get used to it," he exclaimed pulling slightly on her arm for her to continue forward. "We're almost there." They turned left at the corner and from where they were standing the ocean came into view.

"Mother!" Ella exclaimed loudly. "Is that really the ocean? Can we go down and see it? I can't wait to feel the sand between my toes." A slight breeze picked up lightly moving the hair from off her neck, it's cool fingers relieving some of her discomfort. She sighed as she breathed in the richness from it's origin. The salty scent reminded her of when she was little and her parents had taken her and her sisters to visit their grandfather. He was a bitter old man from what she could remember. That trip had been fairly uneventful save a few short hours they had spent on the beach.. The sea was one thing she had looked forward to on this visit. She was just as excited as both her children.

A two story brown brick building with tall wide white pillars and spacious bay windows came to view in front of them. On the second floor were several verandas surrounded by a wrought iron balcony. From the balcony hung several fully bloomed red potted plants.

"This is it." Ben announced as he stopped in front of the open gate. It was artfully landscaped with well manicured lawns and large looming oak trees that provided ample shade. Several children ran under them playing hide and go seek, chasing and screaming with happy laughter.

"Mother can I go play? I promise to stay nearby and I won't cry or anything." Ella's excitement stretched out towards both children and Scarlett could see Wade's enthusiasm build with each second as he pleaded with his eyes. They had all spent the last few hours together on the train and they all needed a breather.

"Ok but stay close and don't go near the beach until I'm with you. Wade please keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes mother," he promised "Ella come on!" She took her brother's hand then ran off.

"Alone at last!" Ben teased as he strolled carelessly towards the hotel's entrance offering his arm. Scarlett raised one eye suspiciously before she followed cautiously after him on the uneven brick path ignoring his offer openly. She heard amused laughter as she walked past him with her head held high.

He opened the large windowed door allowing her to enter first.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he joked.

"I'm not stubborn." she answered, lowering her voice as she noted that they were in the company of many guests.

He followed after her then placed the bags beside her on the floor. It was an elegant hotel but that made you feel like you were home. Large plush European style rugs lined the polished wooden floors. Cream colored walls with tasteful pictures drew your eyes to the large oak desk in the middle of the room. Two sets of stairs, on either side of the desk, led to opposite sides of the hotel. A window must have been open for she cold hear the sounds of the beach and smell the richness of it. Two women sat on a bench to their right. They were dressed fashionably. Their large brimmed hats covered part of their faces. She the watch them assess both her and Ben then turn and whisper in each others ear. Immediately she felt like the outsider she was.

Ben could sense Scarlett's discomfort as he watched her body stiffen and her eyes roam anywhere but towards them. He knew both women very well and he flashed a wide smile their way.

"Listen, I'll let you get settled in. It's been along day and you must want to freshen up. I'll just be out on the veranda getting some air."

"Wait…I just wanted to thank you." Ben's eyes raised questioningly at her hesitance.

"Really, no gratitude needed. Just a gentleman doing his duties." With that he exited out through the front doors. She watched through the front window as he leaned against the railing, then pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket. With great care he smelled it and then rolled it in his large fingers as though in deep thought.

How curious, she thought that she should happen to bump into him as soon as she'd arrived. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that he had been on her mind recently. Not in a admiring way though he was quite handsome, but in a business way. He had information she wanted and she was sure she could get it out of him. As much as she wanted to be completely free and wash her hands of Rhett, she felt like there were things she could learn about him that would answer some questions she had forming. Besides, Ben seemed alright, a bit too charismatic at times. She wanted to know what his interest in her was about. Surely he hadn't escorted her there for no reason. She couldn't read him. Not that she proclaimed she was good at reading people in the first place. That was regretfully not her forte.

After checking in the hotel, she'd changed into a light green muslin dress and touched up her hair. The veranda thankfully wrapped the entirety of the spacious building and she found herself wandering out back to check on her children. Their high hitched laughter made her shake her head. They had needed this trip and much as she did. Wade was in high pursuit chasing all those who dared come close.

"The tree is safe." Ella hollered as Wade gained ground on his sister. She managed to touch the tree just in time as he ran past, very winded.

"Ella you can't make bases in the middle of the game. This is the game of tag and the bases are on either end of the yard." He stopped, walked towards her and tagged her softly on the arm.

"You're it!"

"That's not fair Wade you let her do it." She pointed her finger at a brown haired girl who was touching a tree across from them. She was a year or so younger than Wade with long wavy brown hair and petite features.

He blushed mildly then responded flatly, "That was already base Ella."

"No it wasn't " Ella yelled. "You just let her do that because you think she's pretty." Scarlett saw the patience in her son wear thin and his eyes narrow.

"Ella would you stop it!" he replied through clenched teeth. She didn't back down at his warning, just smiled that she'd hit a nerve.

"No! I don't think it's fair. Why can't you make exceptions for me too? I am your sister after all." He glanced at the girl who was fighting to keep a smile off her face. Why did Ella always want things her way. It was aggravating to say the least. He was surrounded in part by people his age and his sister was making a scene. It was easier to diffuse the situation before they thought less of him.

"You know what Ella, have it your way." With that he ran off towards the closest child.

Scarlett found a quiet seat on the back side of the building and eased her tired body onto it. She looked past her children to where the grass ended and the beach began. The humidity it seemed had lifted some with the oncoming breeze. Several clouds made their way overhead blocking the suns rays and cooling down the air. She watched as a sea gull swooped down and pecked at something in the sand.

"Mind if I join you?" Her gaze lifted and she met Ben's familiar blue eyes.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I expected you'd be gone." He opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"Whatever gave you that idea? A gentleman always says goodbye before leaving."

She'd had enough of his smooth talk. It irritated her that he never got to the point. Sure she could pour on the charm as much as anyone else but the way he joked with her irritated her. What were his intensions?

He sat down next to her then stared out at the sea.

"Let's be frank," she began in a business tone of voice. Why are you here? I've been around enough men long enough to know when a man wants something." He turned to face her, studying the change in her face. Her pink lips formed a heavy line and her eyes bored into him in scrutiny.

"Really, well maybe you've been around the wrong type of men. You see my dear, I have merely been exercising my manners. You are new here and it seemed appropriate to help you find your way. It does help that we have met before and to be honest you intrigue me."

"I don't buy it." he faltered, purely surprised at her response.

"What do you mean? Do you think I've not been honest with my intensions?"

"Partially. I believe you were trying to be nice. You see Benjamin, if you're a friend of Rhett's then that makes you a gambler. A gambler doesn't like to lay down anything without expecting a payout. Just exactly how am I valuable to you in the grand scheme of things?" He'd misjudged her. When they'd first met she feigned that everything was alright between her and Rhett. He thought she was like most people who stood on ceremony to save the family name. Now, even though she was a woman, she stood her ground as a man would do and got to the point. She was smart and businesslike. Her forthrightness mimicked that of Rhett.

"Alright," he answered holding his hands in the air in surrender. "If we're going to be honest with each other then I want permission to ask you questions as well."

"Just because you ask them does not mean I'll reply."

"Fair enough. Some things I may not want to answer either."

Then it was quiet, neither one knowing what to say. Ben took a deep breath and sighed. "I've always had a chip on my shoulder when it came to Rhett." She looked at him knowing they shared the same feeling. "It wasn't just in his endeavors but the people he surrounded himself with. He always had so much confidence and an air about him that people were naturally drawn to him. It seemed unfair when we'd first met that he always got what he wanted." He rubbed him chin in thought as he focused on her face. "I on the other hand, had to work very hard at making people like me. Don't get me wrong I wasn't hated, I just lacked the right social skills. Rhett taught me confidence and strength along with gambling and more well,…less acceptable past times." Scarlett's brows furrowed. He ignored her and continued. "Through it all we became friends and I eventually pushed aside any jealousy I had for him. Well, for a while anyway."

"You seem angry." Scarlett noted unsurely. Ben's lips formed a partial frown as his eyes narrowed.

"Do I?" He mocked. "I guess it might seem that way. I'm just bitter. That's something I'll have to deal with on my own."

"What did happen between the two of you? I'm not going to lie and say I'm not curious."

Ben's smile said it all. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her. He had the answers that she wanted. This could be of use to him.

"You're such a woman….always wanting all the gossip."

"If you were in my shoes wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yes I can see your point. But what would be the fun in that? I'm not sure I'd see you again if I told you right now. In fact not telling you insures your company in the future."

"So you're telling me that you're withholding information to ensure personal gain?" Ben laughed.

"You make it sound so evil. Actually being in your company is a lift to my spirits. I rather enjoy your forth right opinions. They are rather amusing. So naturally if I told you, we have no reason to see each other."

"Do you always have an ulterior motive?"

"Being the gambler you say I am, I don't think it'd be smart for a man to show all his cards at once. Do you?"

She scowled as him, crossing her arms in the process."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No! I intend to get an answer. You still haven't told me why you're here."

"Would you believe me if I said I don't really know the answer to that? I've been asking myself that same question all day." She chewed on her lip debating on whether or not he was being sincere. "What is the truth so offensive or was it not the answer you were expecting?

"It would seem that we both have our own feelings about how we regard Rhett. As for me I'm just angry and hurt. After everything we went through he was willing to shoved it aside and move on. Now I haven't any idea what happened make you hate him but I do believe we can at least be allies. After all Rhett is the common enemy. " He leaned his head to the side and shrugging.

"What else is it that you want to know?'

"Last time we met you talked about a woman you were in love with. You said her name was Annabelle. Did she possibly go by Belle?" Realization dawned on him of where she was going with this.

"Yes. How is it that you do?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know she has an establishment in Atlanta."

"Scarlett, I don't associate with her any more. I wasn't aware of her living in Atlanta. The last time I talked to her was ten years ago."

"But I thought you loved her?" Ben closed his eyes in sadness.

"Yes, Scarlett I did love her. I'd never felt that way about anther person. I'd courted her for a year only to find out that she was in love with some one else."

"I always knew she fancied Rhett. I felt disgraced whenever he'd visit her." His eyes open widely as though she was reading his thoughts.

"He did it out in the open? You must have been humiliated." Scarlett fidgeted with her fingers, a stressful habit she was learning quickly.

"When ever we would fight or he came home in a bad mood he would leave. It was common knowledge of his ware bouts as he tied his horse to the front post. It was as if he wanted to mock me."

"Listen, I think you're right about us sharing the same adversary. It would be stupid of us not to become friends. I think we can learn a lot from each other."

"So, you'll tell me the truth about what happened between you two?"

"What choice do I have now. Though I don't know how much you'll like the story."

"Let me be the judge of that."

**Alright guys…..what do you think of Ben? Let me know I'm curious.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. For those of you who are thinking …wait didn't she already post chapter 7...the answer is yes…BUT…it didn't feel it flowed properly. I edited the beginning, then added a whole scene in the middle with Ben and Scarlett. Please take the time to reread it and tell me what you think. The next chapter will have more interaction with Scarlett and Rhett. P.S. Rhett is still in this chapter!**

**Oh and I do not own GWTW this is my disclaimer.**

Chapter 7

Scarlett stared out of the large window with a smile on her face. She'd slept well that night not waking up once and surprisingly without needing a nightcap. She walked slowly towards the window, unhitched the metal latch and pushed it open. Immediately she felt the warm wind whip across her face and smelled the sea's salty brine. The sounds of seagulls and the gentle lull of the waves below were therapeutic. As the sun rose slowly over the ocean, it's bright rays tickled the water's surface. The warm red hues morphed into oranges and caressed her face with various colors. Scarlett sat on the bench by the window with her head against the sill enjoying the pleasantness only the morning could bring. She had brought her knees to her chest, hugging them as she thought how right she had been in coming.

Although this was a vacation she also had an agenda. It had been several years since she had last seen her sister Careen. After the war Careen had given her life to god and joined the convent in Savannah. She hadn't come to Savannah on a whim. She intended on forging a sisterly relationship with her no matter what her current status with the church was.

The deep hated past between her and Suellen gave her renewed strength in her endeavors with Careen . After all, with no other family left, she found she needed strength from others more than she had in the past. Her outlook in life had always been, "think about it tomorrow." The older she got the more she realized what happened to things if she left them till tomorrow. They didn't get resolved. If they did she had not the control she strived for and they somehow resolved themselves without the wanted outcome.

It was a humbling experience to rely on others. Giving up control was new for her and she struggled with it more than she would ever admit.

A soft knock on the door startled her. She hurriedly pulled on her wrapper and morning shoes. The lady who met her at the door seemed indifferent with her appearance. Slightly ashamed, Scarlett smoothed out her hair as best as she could.

"These arrived for you miss," she replied in a friendly tone.

"Thank you," she smiled back as she took the notes.

After closing the door, she examined the three envelopes in her hand. Only one stood out amongst the rest. It's bold slanted writing made her heart skip a beat. It was from Rhett.

She didn't realize how tightly she was gripping the letter till she realized the edges had become crumpled. The address he'd sent it to was the peach tree house. Henry must have forwarded it there. Though how would it have gotten here being that she had switched hotels? With great care she opened the letter, almost afraid of what it might say. Inside were three sheets of paper, one addressed to each of them.

The first was addressed to Ella. She skimmed it, not surprised with any of it. Nothing jumped out. She already knew Rhett loved and missed them. Scarlett rolled her eyes and went on to the next.

The second was of course Wade's. It was more of an update on what he was doing. The last paragraph though surprised her.

_Wade, I know both your mother and I don't give you enough credit. You have become a man at such a young age. It was wrong of me to put you in a situation where you felt like you had to step up and be the man of the house. I do commend you for doing such a great job at it. I know right now you have mixed feelings toward me. It was not my intention to hurt any of you. Please look after your mother. She doesn't like to admit that she needs someone to support her, but emotionally I can't be there for her. I look forward to seeing you soon, though I'm not sure when that will be. I have several business endeavors that need my attention in Savannah._

Scarlett checked the date on the front of the envelope noting it's date. It was sent over a month ago and she hoped that his business had finished and that there would be no chance meeting. If they did indeed meet, most likely Rhett would think she'd followed him there.

When she got to the last page it was addressed to herself. She almost couldn't bring herself to read it. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she began.

_Scarlett,_

_I have indeed reflected back to your thoughts on the role I should play in the children's lives. It took a lot of thought and I have come to understand the meaning behind what you said. Truth be told you were right. In as much as I love Wade and Ella, I never should have pushed them aside as though their feelings didn't matter._

_I know you can't understand why I left as often as I did. It was a dark time of which I am profoundly ashamed of and can only come to blame one thing, jealousy. Although this may not seem like an adequate excuse, this is all I have to offer. _

_You were right when you said I abandoned them when I left and with that comes extreme guilt. I care for both Wade and Ella dearly. They are an important part of my life and I regret that I wasn't there when I should have been. They deserve better than how I treated them. Please accept my apology. _

_Having said this I understand your concerns with me being in their life. When we separated that legally ended the fatherly role I have played, though I must argue that legalities mean little to the responsibility I feel toward them. _

_Please give these letters to the children. I know this is asking a lot. If you wish for me to stop writing to them I will respect that. My only wish is that you give them the choice of whether or not they want me in their lives. _

_Respectfully yours,_

_Rhett_

By the time Scarlett got to the end she was at a loss for words. She'd never expect any sort of apology from him and she knew how out of his element this was for him. He would have to prove to them by his actions how serious he was and respect her boundaries. The children needed a father in their lives. She had no intentions to replace Rhett right away. There was a spacious hole in her heart she was trying desperately to mend. Having Rhett around would hinder the healing process.

She was at a point in her life where she had realized that life wasn't just about her. If Ella wanted him around, who was she to deny her what she needed. Being a single parent was difficult role to play. She never realized how much she had learned from each parent. Her mother taught patience, kindness, meekness, and a certain devotion to genteel manners and respect. Whether she used these was beyond the point. Her father had been there and taught her order and commitment. His role was necessary for all aspects of their life to run smoothly. He had a loyalty to that which was important, and that was his family and their plantation. He was the protector, someone who she could turn to when she needed to. She would not be the person she was today had it not been for both of them. She was well aware she could do it on her own and play both rolls, but given the choice she didn't want to.

Rhett had helped her raise them. But they way they had turned out was largely due to a person she couldn't thank, Melanie. She wondered what Melanie would think of their current situation. She would be shocked and saddened and disappointed. She had a feeling that Melanie would have done all she could have done to repair the damage between the two of them.

She was willing to let him play a part in their lives on her terms and her terms alone; but she was not willing to let him have say in what they did or did not do.

With much resolved Scarlett looked over the other two remaining great care she opened the larger one, discovering an invitation on elegant paper to the summer festival. The addressee was no one she recognized and she disregarded it by putting it aside.

The last one plainly said her name. Shrugging she opened it and smiled as she read the name at the bottom. It was from Ben.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_I wish to thank you for your pleasant company yesterday. I find it quite refreshing to be in the company of such a lady. I hope my forwardness didn't scare you off. I look forward to seeing you again hopefully sooner than later. In the mean time I hope you enjoy Savannah and it brings you the comfort you're searching for._

_Sincerely, Ben_

She knew she'd see Ben soon for he had promised to tell her the truth behind the ending of his and Rhett's friendship. He wasn't going to get away that easily.

It had been a last minute decision to leave all of her hired help behind. Of course she was expected to rely others to dress and do her hair. Bringing them along would hinder what she was trying to learn and _that _was her children. She had set a goal to prove Rhett wrong, that she could and would gain the respect of her children and be able to answer any question others asked about them. As stubborn as she was, she was determined to do it regardless of any scandal that could arise.

Scarlett's new found patience could only be stretched so thin. Ella wasn't the easiest person to dress. She found her child very unmotivated and whiny.

"Why can't we just send for Pansy? She would know how I like it." Ella moaned. Scarlett stood her ground and gave her daughter a pointed look.

"Ella, I'm not sending for Pansy. We will just have to make due." He tone made her daughter back down slightly. Ella sat on the edge of the bed with a scowl on her face and her small arms folded.

"But why can't…."

"Stop! You're not four any more. There's no need to throw a fit just because you don't get your way. Now come get dressed. We'll have no more discussion about it."

Ella held strong, staying fixed in her spot. Scarlett wasn't sure what to do. She felt frustration rise and her first instinct was to yell at her to make her do it. She bit back heated words and walked towards the window to regroup. Her hands made fists at her side as she tried to calm down. A new tactic would be necessary and reasoning was worth a try.

This time she spoke with a more softer, sincere tone. "Ella please get dressed. I know you like the way Pansy does it but couldn't you just…."

"No!" She replied not moving. Scarlett turned around furious at her child's defiance.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" By this time she was done. She was stupid to think she could blindly handle parenthood with no help. She needed guidance. One could not expect knowledge to appear in her head over night. The self control part was challenging. How could she expect her children to have self discipline when she herself was trying to learn it at the same time. Lifting her hands in the air in surrender, she walked towards the open door.

"I give up."

She stomped out of the door, slamming it on her way. As she passed Wade, she saw his body tense. He was very aware of the oncoming storm and knew the best way to handle it was to steer clear.

"I'll be right back please watch Ella for a few minutes." She didn't give him time to answer before she left.

It took less than a minute to make her way to the lobby. Several guests looked up as she swiftly passed. Once outside, she took a deep calming breath and took hold of the porch railing for support. She wasn't the only one out there and she felt ashamed to show emotion in front of others. The porch wrapped around to the back, and she followed it to find a quiet secluded area. Three steps led off the porch onto a rocky path. The rocks crunched loudly under her as she walked towards the fragrant colorful gardens surrounding the rear of the building.

Mixed emotions swirled around her and she found herself fighting to keep afloat. She felt like such a failure. How was she going to do this by herself? It was overwhelming and it made her want to scream.

The rich scent of lilac bushes permeated the air. She followed the pleasant scent, finding it's source and picked several flowers to bring back to the room. She continued through the well groomed gardens until she came to the edge where the garden stopped and the beach began.

Scarlett leaned back against a thick tree and stood mesmerized as the waves steadily crashed onto the shore. Each wave thundered down with immense power, then cascaded smoothly onto the sand. She envied the way they released their energy wishing she could do the same.

"This is sort of like a deja vu." Ben's deep voice teased behind her. She hadn't expected anyone to follow her, let alone him. Her head whipped toward him as she painted a skeptical look on her face.

"Are you following me?" He stopped smiling when he noticed how tight her jaw was set and heard the slightly annoyed quality in her voice.

"Would you believe I crave your company?"

Scarlett shrugged turning her face back toward the sea. She wasn't in any mood for flattery or games.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You forget I have a sister. I know all the signals, though usually when I realize something is upsetting her I steer clear. Why don't you just get if off your chest. You'll feel better."

She eyed him quizzically. She really didn't know him very well and even though they had a common acquaintance, she felt she should keep private matters private. After all she wasn't sure yet if he any other motive than to just be friends. Her trust with men was one of her weaker points at the moment. Not that she didn't want to trust them, she had been burned and it came harder now.

"Actually, I appreciate your concern but I'd rather not."

Ben opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. Scarlett seemed complicated to him. She had a certain vibrance in her most women were lacking. But underneath it all he felt sorry for her as though he'd found a stray dog. He didn't understand his new feelings but knew that he wanted to help and protect her. Maybe if they found some kind of common ground she'd open up to him more.

"Can I ask you something?" Her glare made him inwardly smile, as he admired how really beautiful she was when she was upset. He still asked his question despite her reaction. "Do you miss Rhett?" Ben asked honestly after several uneasy silent moments. He wasn't sure how she'd respond but knew it was worth a risk. Maybe bringing up her husband when she was upset was the wrong idea.

Scarlett took a deep breath then sighed. She took her time in answering as though she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She answered in also a whisper. She felt his eyes on her but she couldn't meet them. "It took me a long time to realize my true feelings for him."

"If you love him so much why'd you let him go? I don't want to over step boundaries but didn't you sign the papers too? " Her gaze turned to him abruptly as her eyes narrowed.

"I see you've done your homework." She snapped crossing her arms angrily. " I was trying to show him that I wasn't as immature as he made me out to be. I thought that if I gave him what he wanted that he'd see how unselfish I'd become. I never dreamed he'd actually file the papers nor did I deem it possible that he could even have it granted."

"So you're saying that you did it because you thought he'd see that you'd changed?" His eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"Why are you asking me questions all of a sudden?"

"I'm trying to figure you out. You're sort of an enigma to me. Most women….and I am generalizing…would do anything they could in their right mind to save their failing relationship. You took the road less traveled. You took the bull by the horns and instead of leading it to a new pasture, opened the gate and set it free expecting it to turn around and grovel at your feet. You had something to prove and he….well I can't speak for him, but if I were him I'd feel terribly stupid right now knowing I'd given up the most valuable thing in my life." A blush rose to her cheeks.

"Well the last time I saw him he was very sober and very unpleasant to be around. So obviously he's not that sad. If he were he'd be nursing a bottle of brandy."

"Maybe he realized being drunk wasn't the answer. It hardly is and let me tell you, I know _that_ from experience. I'm thinking him being sober _is_ his way of dealing with it."

"Ya…" she laughed unconvinced. "How well do you know him?"

"I don't think you're understanding my thinking. Let me explain. You and Rhett have a long past. Maybe what drove him to drinking was him not being able to figure out what was wrong with his relationship. Maybe it numbed him into not caring."

"I'm still confused."

"Let me put it this way. Rhett finally got what he wanted and that was you. Once he had you he underestimated his feelings for you and figured if you found out how much he cared you'd laugh at him."

"Why would I laugh at him? I told him I loved him and did that change anything? No, he turned around and apologized saying it was too late. Who's side are you on? I thought you weren't friends anymore."

"I wasn't aware I was choosing sides. I just know Rhett very well….well I used to. I figured I might give you a different outlook."

"He was rude to me last time. I don't think that I deserved it."

"Maybe not but if you say he was drinking a lot and then he came home sober, it was probably the effects of the alcohol wearing off and had nothing to do with you."

"So now you're making excuses for him?"

"No, I've made a lot of mistakes and I realized in the long run that alcohol was a contributing factor. I'm sure you've gotten a little over indulged at one time and done things you're not proud of, am I right?" He threw her a non believing look.

"Are you suggesting that I drink?"

"Come now let's not stand on formalities."

"I don't think I like where this conversation is heading." Scarlett had only taken several angry steps away from him when she heard his plea.

"I was just teasing." She kept walking ignoring him. "Scarlett please!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, hands on hips and faced him straight on.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Why? You don't even know me." He walked very close to her his head towering over hers. She looked up almost intimidated by the short distance between them. His voice lowered as he brought his hand up and raised her chin, forcing her eyes to connect with his. She felt nervous and vulnerable at the same time. He painstakingly examined every feature on her beautiful face, enjoying their closeness. He could see her chest rise and fall, and hear her breath quicken at their closeness. A smile touched his eyes and finally reached his lips.

"Because I think you need one. You need someone to talk to. You need the weight you've been carrying to be unloaded onto someone else. Everyone has problems don't be ashamed to admit that you do. Asking for help is not a weakness Scarlett. There are those of us who are willing to be there for you." He let go of her chin slowly but her eyes remained locked with his. He had answered truthfully and it even surprised himself.

"I…" The sincerity of his reply was unexpected. Her brain struggled for a barbed reply but she found nothing. Who was this man before her and could she relinquish some of her control long enough to let him in? She weighed the pro's and con's quickly in her head and struggled for an out come.

"Alright prove that you're not on his side and tell me what I want to know. A real friend would be honest." She backed up slowly widening the gap between them. Ben ran a hand through his hair as his lips pursed in frustration.

"You drive a hard bargain but, alright what do you want to know?" A sly smile etched her face as the wheels began turning in her head.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Ben had once again misjudged the power this woman had over him. There was something in her that made him want to please her. It wasn't an all together bad thing, though something in the back of his mind told him to run. He began walking and she met his steps with her own.

"As you know Rhett and I have been friends for a long time. After we had staked that claim Rhett grew frustrated with the amount of work he put into it and the small yield it procured. He mentioned to me that he had a few other ideas that seemed like they would bring in a bigger profit."

"What were they?"

"At the time vast amounts of people from all over the world flocked to this location hoping to find luck and get wealthy. He believed that there was more money in supplies for the men coming then digging for gold itself. You see once treasure seekers staked a claim they were hesitant to leave it. They were worried someone would claim jump their claim. As travelers arrived, the harbor became stock piled with abandoned ships. Rhett's interest in foreign trade increased with the opportunity at hand. He purchased several of them and built a very, very successful shipping company. He would have made my father proud for it far succeeded his own."

"I'm betting that you were very upset with his success."

"Yes, very much so. I was so jealous I couldn't see straight. I knew that his break could be a very profitable one for me as well. I eventually tucked my tail between my knees and apologized. He unsurprisingly wanted nothing to do with me." Scarlett shook her head.

"Honestly after all that I don't know how forgiving I'd be either. I don't blame him."

"Really well who's side are you on?" he laughed teasingly. "Well, anyway, I was down on my luck by that time. I'd hit rock bottom. Annabelle avoided me because my drinking had become out of hand, and well after what I'd done to Rhett she was less than forgiving." He paused searching her eyes, wondering if he should go on. "I held a grudge and wanted my revenge. It took a long time to regain his trust and I'd let up off the alcohol but only when he was around. I didn't want him to suspect my secret. I eventually earned back part of his trust and talked him into letting me work for him. He would be in charge of bringing in the supplies and I would run the stores in various towns."

"I didn't know he owned stores."

"It was an ingenious plan for he was spot on. Business was booming and the cash was rolling in. Sadly enough I made some stupid decisions."

"Which were?" He looked to the ground kicking at a rock.

"He was away for months at a time and I thought I could use this to my advantage. I….I'm ashamed to admit that I ….well I swindled people, charging them more than I should have. I kept the extra money and didn't tell Rhett." She looked at him curiously as if she wasn't quite understanding."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you stole from him?"

"Yes but more so when he finally confronted me I denied it." He grew quiet as if reflecting back. Scarlett processed all she'd heard in silence.

"Ben, what ever happened to you and Belle?" He looked up slowly and she caught a hint of regret in his features.

"Nothing…. I haven't talked to her since. Well, I tried once but she wouldn't hear of it. She told me I'd disgraced her."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No, that was a long time ago. I was at a different place in my life and things are different now. I do care as a friend but nothing more." She couldn't imagine him liking someone as flamboyant as Belle. It irked her that she and Rhett had known each other for so long. She hated that he freely chose to spend his time with people like that. She had known that woman was trouble from the first time she had laid eyes on her.

"Where are your children?" He asked pulling her out of her reverie.

"Oh…um they were getting ready for the day. I just thought I'd take a minute to myself. It's such a beautiful day today."

"You my dear are one stubborn lady." He retorted unconvinced.

"So I've heard."

Their walk had taken them back to the porch of the hotel. She could hear his footfall on the wooden boards below her. They seemed louder in the silence.

"Thanks for cheering me up Ben. I didn't realize how much I missed talking to an adult."

"Anytime I enjoyed it as much as you. Hopefully we will meet again soon."

She watched him walk away feeling as though maybe she wasn't alone. A light of hope lit her eyes as she geared up to face her children. He was right having a friend was just what she needed.

After her time with Ben she realized they needed some bonding time. Maybe this little outing would help. Fifteen minutes later they could be seen walking the dirt trail towards the beach. Ella carried a basket in hopes to collect sea shells, while Wade carried a blanket to lay down on the sand. It was a beautiful clear day but one they knew would get hotter as the day progressed.

It had felt so good to have the sand between their toes. The blue grey water lapped at their feet as they tested the temperature of the water cautiously with their toes. Once they were sure it wasn't as cold as they thought, Wade dove in. The look on their faces when they splashed in the waves was priceless.

Ella, although conscious of her dress, put her feet in and ran through the waves. She kept her eyes peeled for others on the beach who might be looking. It was a great plan until her brother decided that she wasn't wet enough. He ran up to her giving her a big hug which of course set off her temper. Scarlett could sense an oncoming fight and walked towards them to stop it.

"Wade that's enough."

Wade ignored his mother's warning and pulled his sister down into the surf with him. Ella gasped as the cold water hit her. She couldn't stand up in time as the next oncoming wave hit her. She stood up coughing and spitting out the water she had taken in.

"I can't believe you." Ella yelled. "That's another dress you've ruined." Ella glanced up at her mother realizing what she'd just said.

"Are you ok?" Scarlett asked sincerely concerned. "Wait, what do you mean another dress?" Ella threw hot looks at her brother and he rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing." she murmured under her breath while trying to wring her dress out.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me." Ella threw her brother a look of help and he nodded back then advanced forward toward his mother.

"Mother, you look overheated are you ok?" Scarlett sensed all too late the mischief her children had planned. Before she could stop them they double teamed her and the next thing she knew she was in the cold sea with them.

"Wade, Ella I…..," her shock and anger turned to laughter as she watched a huge grin encompass her son's face.

"Alright, it's my turn," she retaliated. Both children took off wildly as they watched their mother try to run after them, her layers of clothes clinging to her body in a very indecent way. She felt mildly ashamed but knew no one else was out on the beach yet. Besides, she was having fun and so were her children.

Several hours later, after they had cleaned up they found themselves walking towards town. Scarlett hadn't mentioned where they were going because she had wanted it to be a surprise.

Scarlett ignored the children's banter as she admired the boats they passed as they walked through the harbor. Their tall masts stretching out like luminous trees overhead. Hurried men loaded and unload cargo, their shirts damp from sweat.

As she passed each one she read the name on the hull. Nothing stood out until she came to one reading "Bonnie." Her steps faltered as she scanned the ship for it's owner, hoping it wasn't Rhett.

A familiar voice drifted to her ears. His deep voice made her chest tighten. He was engaged in a deep rooted argument with the harbor master. His white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, and the front partially unbuttoned exposing dark hair below. Sweat glistened on his large body as though he'd been laboring for a while. Scarlett found herself staring at his large toned arms. How she wished they were wrapped around her at the moment. As soon as she thought it she chastised herself for thinking it.

"What do you mean it hasn't docked yet? It was suppose to arrive last week."

"I assure you Rhett I haven't seen it."

"There hasn't been foul weather this last week I'm sure of that. The only thing foul around here is John. He's not going to be very thrilled by the time I get through with him. Let me know the minute he arrives."

"Of course Rhett."

Rhett turned back towards the boat but looked their direction when he heard Ella call his name.

"Uncle Rhett!" She called, letting go of her mother's hand. A warm smile played upon his face and it carried to his eyes. He bent down and forcefully hugged the Ella as she ran into his embrace.

"Ella, seeing you is the best thing that's happened all day." Rhett looked out toward the other two. Wade hadn't the enthusiasm his sister did. He remained next to his mother as though he were there to protect her.

Rhett took Ella's small hand and led her back towards Scarlett. He couldn't read the expression on her face. It was somewhere between annoyance and discomfort. He had to admit how much happier she looked. He could see the redness on her cheeks as though she'd been in the sun and forgotten to wear a hat. It didn't hinder her beauty just enhance it. Her eyes also had more life, more joy. He felt a sense of relief wash over him as it calmed some doubts he'd had of her.

It was good to see her out of Atlanta. One could only stay there for so long before feeling the pressures of society. He sensed that she had needed the freedom and stress relief. It seemed a vacation had done them all a bit of good.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Scarlett volunteered.

"I'm sure you didn't." He replied knowing the truth behind her words. "Hello, Wade."

"Hi Rhett." he answered softly.

"What brings you to Savannah? Of all the places you could have visited, I am surprised you chose here." Rhett asked.

Scarlett was quick to answer. "I thought I'd visit Careen. Ella's never met her before and Wade was so little. I was hoping that maybe…"

"She'd realize her family was more important and denounce god." His voice was laced with humor though he'd been completely right. Scarlett's eyes widened with shock. He'd always known what she was thinking and it bothered her.

"I wouldn't put it that way." she snapped back. "I just thought maybe I'd see if she were happy there."

"My you do find yourself in the most precarious situations. Are you sure you're not taking on more than you can chew?"

"What?" ask asked annoyed at his choice of words.

"I mean don't you think you should just say hello and be happy with that? The more you think about it the more you feel like you have to save her from the situation she herself chose to be in. No one is forcing her to be there. It is to my understanding that she can leave whenever she would like."

"I'm not here on a rescue mission. I would just like to see my sister." Rhett ranked a hand through his dark hair and shook his head. Wade smiled knowing how set his mother could be when she put her mind to something.

"What brings you to Savannah?" she questioned trying to change the subject. He loved how she threw the conversation back towards him.

"Business my dear, always business."

"Is that your boat?" Ella wondered.

"Yes, maybe one day I'll take you on it. Perhaps another day. I'm guessing your mother has already made plans for today." He looked over to Scarlett. He'd put her on the spot. He knew she couldn't say no in front of Ella without her asking uncomfortable questions. Ella turned towards her mother waiting for her answer.

"I suppose we could arrange that but not today." She answered trying to brush away the annoyance in the situation.

"See, all set." Rhett answered happily. Ella's face beamed with excitement. "Are you headed towards the church?" Scarlett nodded. "You do realize it's the other way. Might I escort you there?"

Scarlett threw him an annoyed look. "Are you going to be nice?"

"Aren't I always." he replied laughing softly.

**Once again hope you liked it…!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for the long leave of absence! I promise I haven't given up on it! Once again I must give Margaret Mitchell the credit she deserves! Please, please, please let me know what you think.

Chapter 8

The walk into town was very quiet and unnerving. Wade walked several paces behind them not wanting to be engaged in an awkward conversation. He could sense the unbalance between both parents and knew better than to include himself.

Rhett tried to seem as casual as he could but truth be told whenever he was around Scarlett his heart raced wildly. She did something to him. Her laugh, the way she tilted her head, the swing of her hips. He had never dreamed that the one person he missed so much would be at his side.

He stole sideways glances at her as they walked in silence through Savannah. Ella's small strides became slower and slower with each block until Rhett found himself matching hers. He looked down at Ella with amusement as he saw all the classic traces of a warn out child. He squeezed her hand gently as she looked up with sluggish eyelids. His large hands reaching out lovingly as he bent over and swooped her up into his arms. She grinned enjoying the attention without shame, nestled her small head comfortably against his broad shoulder and closed her weary eyes. His large hand rubbed small circles on her back as he felt her body relax.

"You must have really warn her out. I seem to recall Ella being somewhat difficult when it came to naps." He heard her laugh softly. It seemed unreal to have her so close. She flashed her famous dimple and he found himself unintentionally holding his breath. His hand ached to reach over and caress her cheek or trace her jaw line. His eyes closed briefly while he played with the image in his head.

"We spent most of the day at the beach. You should have seen her Rhett, it was like Christmas morning. I've never seen her so eager." Rhett nodded in agreement as he opened his eyes.

"A day at the beach was probably well deserved. By the way I've been meaning to ask you, where's Dilcey? Surely you didn't take them out yourself."

"I decided Rhett that I didn't want to bother with her on this trip. I wanted to spend some time alone with them. You once told me that I didn't know my own children." She looked towards him and saw disbelief cross his face. When she continued it was with much confidence. "I'm serious, I came by myself. I am trying to remedy all of my shortcomings when it comes to them."

Rhett's eye brows raised as he smiled.

"I see, and is motherhood the joy you thought it would be?" He teased trying to imagine her playing the part.

"Does every reply have to come laced with sarcasm? I thought we were beyond that?" His smile faded as he realized what game he had played into. It was so easy to jump back into the role he once played. He hadn't meant to insult her it was just too easy to begin where they had left off…..hurting each other.

They continued walking in silence their shoes tapping lightly on the ground below. After ten uncomfortable minutes Rhett cleared his throat, throwing small glances towards her.

"You're right Scarlett I do have a habit of making fun of things that should be taken serious. I guess old habits die hard. Please forgive me."

It was a rare thing for Rhett to apologize and when he did she was caught off guard. She didn't know how to answer. Neither wanted to break the silence in fear they might say the wrong thing.

Rhett watched as the sun sunk lower and lower in the blue sky. It's rays played softly on Scarlett's hair, causing soft highlights of brown to frame her somber face. An unruly lock of hair fell gently over her forehead. He longed to reach over and smooth it back into it's place. He unconsciously moved closer to her as though their bodies were magnets.

Scarlett looked up skeptically as she noticed his closeness, she could feel her heart rate elevate. She swallowed feeling a lump forming in her throat. She had a lot on her mind and it seemed as good as time as any to get a few things off her chest.

"I ….uh wanted to thank you for the letter you sent. It meant lot." she whispered.

"Scarlett I meant what I said. I realized I was pushing you and that it was time to step back and be there if and when needed." She stopped abruptly her face blank. She unfolded her arms holding them outward in front of her.

"I just don't understand you Rhett, one moment you hate me and the next you're being nice. I just don't know what to think." Rhett stopped walking and turned to face her. Wade lingered behind anxiously waiting to see how it played out. He had known it was all too good to be true that they were getting along.

"Hate you? What gave you that idea?"

"Quite possibly the divorce Rhett."

"What, I'm not allowed to be nice, I thought that's what you wanted."

"What I want is to be happy and when you're here I don't know how that's possible."

"It's no use Scarlett so stop." Rhett retorted shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" She pressed suddenly confused.

"I'm talking about you turning this around to make me the bad guy. I had no idea you were in Savannah. Had I have known that I would have gone about this in a more tactful way. Didn't Wade inform you I was here?

"Rhett, we received your letter this morning. I didn't ask him to tell me what you said. I figured if he wanted me to know he would have told me. When I saw you at the dock I….well….I was surprised. You knew I'd be upset seeing you, so then why did you insist on walking me to the church?"

"I was trying to be nice, and you seemed as though you were in need of some assistance."

"So then you could have told me the directions." Rhett sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"I just want to be friends Scarlett. I meant no harm." Scarlett wanted to believe him, but she couldn't see how that was possible. It was too soon for him to expect that from her. Maybe in time they could eventually come to some sort of agreement, but they would never be close acquaintances. She threw him a look of disbelief.

"You think after what happened that we could be friends?"

"I wouldn't mind trying. It would make things that much easier." Scarlett shook her head.

"Don't you think this conversation in itself is a bit awkward? Do you want me to pretend things aren't the way they are just to make it easier? Rhett there's just too much left unsaid! We've been walking for twenty minutes and have hardly had a conversation."

"I could justify it by saying I didn't say anything for fear of saying the wrong thing. Would that satisfy your curiosity?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"How long do you intend on saying in Savannah?" He asked casually trying to change the subject.

"I guess that would depend." She retorted clearly irritated.

"On what exactly?"

"How long you'll be in town." Her answer was laced with venom and Rhett pretended the last part didn't hurt. He showed no emotion and left it at that. He didn't want to chase her off just because they'd started out on the wrong foot. She was right and he was beginning to get tired of admitting that fact. How realistically could they be friends when the very thought of her with another man fueled burning embers of jealousy. If friendship was all he wanted he'd have to watch her move on without him. It was harder than he'd ever imagined. She would be rare gem in the window of a jeweler's shop that he could only view through the window of friendship. His rooted feelings to flee made themselves apparent but he stood his ground. She was a soul consuming beauty who he needed to back away from before he was lost again in her charm. He never understood how she could reel him in.

"Not to worry your pretty little head about my dear, for my business is almost concluded and after that I shall be off on other endeavors and you…shall be once again free to travel the country side without fear of seeing me." Scarlett noted the sadness in his eyes and wondered how he felt. Was he happy to see her?

"I'm not afraid to see you Rhett, I'd just rather not see you. There is a difference and I wish you'd understand that."

"I do actually. I really hadn't planned on seeing you. I assure you it was just as a shock to me as it was to you. The last thing I want is to cause you pain." He paused, "Will you still allow me to spend some time with the children before I leave?" Scarlett nodded.

Rhett felt regret for the way things had played out. He had thought maybe in time they could come to an understanding but it was too early and it saddened him. Over the years they had said terrible things to one another, things they couldn't take back despite apologies. Truth be told they never were completely out of his mind. He could still recall his bitter reply when she's told him she was expecting, and the horrid images of what occurred in the next few minutes. Her scream had left him emotionally scarred. He never dreamed the divorce would be this hard. The rush of emotion he felt screamed to make itself known.

He looked at her tanned face knowing somehow she was finally acknowledging the truth about herself. She was trying and he had to give her credit for it. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think she'd have come alone. That in itself was admirable. Despite his new found admiration for her, he couldn't help feeling confused. Was this truly a new Scarlett or one of show? The war's hardships had changed her from a careless simple minded southern belle to a greedy money hungry fiend who was more interested in showing off than helping others.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" She asked self consciously analyzing the far off look on his face.

"I was thinking how different things would be right now if I had taken you up on your controversial offer in the jail." He teased looking down at Ella.

If Scarlett had turned her head any faster she would have gotten whip lash. "Let's be grateful you didn't." She replied stating each word individually with meaning.

"Come now, being my mistress would have been fun." The daggers from her eyes made him laugh outright.

"Must you always be so vulgar?" she shouted.

Ella stirred at the loud noise, raising her head in confusion, then laying it back down again. When Rhett heard the soft labored sound of her breathing, he continued.

"Was being with me really so terrible? I've heard a lot of things about myself, but there have never been any complaints in that department." Scarlett rolled her eyes in disgust. What was with men and their egos?

"What's your point Rhett?" She spat irritated.

"That things might have been different that's all." Scarlett chose to ignore him not wishing to dwell on the past.

"I don't regret anything because then I wouldn't have Ella."

"Yes, you are right and she is quite the little girl."

Rhett ran his hand over Ella's forehead, moving the hair away from her face. Yes, this little girl was really something special. Rhett looked over his shoulder at Wade. He was several yards behind them playing with a stray dog. The small brown dog barked when Wade didn't reach down to pet him. Finally Wade reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie, it was then that Rhett realized why the little dog stuck around.

"So, what brings you to Savannah Rhett?" Scarlett asked as she smiled at the little animal following them.

" Business mostly." He replied flatly hoping she wouldn't push the subject.

"Is everything alright? I sensed a heated discussion earlier." He chuckled lightly.

"It guess that depends on ones opinion. I've been waiting for a very important shipment to arrive and it seems to have disappeared. The man in charge promised me a certain delivery time. I'm not very keen on waiting."

"When was he suppose to arrive?" She asked giving him her full attention.

"Yesterday morning. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was more than upset."

They came to the corner of the street and headed north past several modest homes. In the distance Scarlett could just make out the white church steeple.

"What do you plan to do about it?" She watched as he pursed his lips and lightly shook his head.

"I don't know if I can do anything. My hands are tied at the moment."

"What do you mean? If I were you I'd track him down. I don't know what cargo it was carrying but if it was that important it'd be my top priority. What's so important that you can't go after it?" He stopped and turned towards her. Their eyes met and she could feel the importance of what he was about to say. His lips twitched nervously, and for an instant he looked vulnerable.

"My family, I haven't seen them in a while and I believe they take presidence."

"But think of all the money you'd be loosing." He felt a bit deflated with her answered though he should have expected her selfish reply.

"You would think of that wouldn't you, and here I thought you'd somehow changed." Her eyes narrowed and instantly she felt the need to defend herself. "I thought you'd be happy that I was making time for the children."

Scarlett's hands clenched as she set her jaw. She didn't want to fuel a fight, not when things had been going so well. She closed her eyes and tried her best to defuse the anger rising.

"Rhett, I'm not looking for a fight," she said definitively, " I'm glad you've set your priorities right because this is the only chance I'm giving you. It's not just you who'll get hurt in the end."

He had to admit he was proud of her for holding her tongue. He knew angry words bubbled on her lips and that she was seconds from spilling them.

Rhett kept his head towards the ground, as he ignored her insult. Was she so daft that she would think that he'd hurt them on purpose. He had already accomplished that once. This time he would do things right. He'd be the father he'd once been and the one they needed.

"How long has it been since you've seen Careen?" He asked trying to lessen the tense atmosphere.

"Well, it was right before I married frank I believe."

"Do you think perhaps she's changed?" Rhett asked wanting to know what Scarlett thought, her eye brows rising in amusement.

"Please, she never was the churchy kind. I think she left because she couldn't find a beau."

"Are you sure that's the real reason she left?" he questioned unconvinced.

"Well what else would drive her to such madness?"

Rhett was sure she had her reasons and they were not to be taken lightly. In order to become a nun, one had to sacrifice everything to be loyal to god. Had she taken the decision lightly, she more than likely would not have taken the vows she had.

"I'm sure that's on your list of things to ask her. Am I wrong?"

Scarlett smiled nodding her head. "Yes I'm sure I will pose that question as soon as I can." They were silent once again, neither one daring to break the silence.

The person walking next to him seemed almost like a stranger. Despite all the trials and tribulations she'd managed to end up on top and not wallow in her failings. She'd channeled her energy for once into something important and this was a sure sign that she was softening. That thick layer of protection she'd wrapped herself in had begun to crumble. Letting the children in was her way of coping. Who else did she have left? He understood now her reasons for wanting to visit Careen. They had been far closer than her and Suellen.

He still couldn't shake the gaping hole she'd left I his heart nor had he really tried to mend it. After he'd left Atlanta he pledged himself whole heartedly into his work. He labored alongside of those he'd hired, hoping the physical aspect of the work would exhaust him mentally too. The nights were the worst. On days he wasn't exhausted he'd lay awake for hours wondering what she was doing and praying she wasn't with Ashley. How he longed for a glass of Brandy to comfort him. He'd tried others comfort but it didn't fill the void.

He felt sorry for those he worked with for they suffered the heat of his mood swings. His reasoning for the divorce grew blurry the longer he was away. He often wondered what would have happened if he had indeed stayed.

Rhett came to a halt in front of a spacious and tall brown brick church. Two tall ornate towers loomed above them with ornate stain glass windows above. It yielded a black roof with intricate moldings along the jutted roof. It screamed a more gothic time period. Several steps led to the large black double doors. Scarlett examined the building in awe wondering how old the building was.

"Well, this is it." Rhett stated extending his arm out in front of him. Scarlett examined the old building with a bit of worry on her face.

"Are you ok?" Rhett asked placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"It's…..it's just been so long since I've seen her…..and truthfully I'm not that fond of churches."

"Do you want me to wait out here with Ella?" Rhett asked trying to make it a little easier for her.

Scarlett examined her sleeping daughter. They'd had a long day and she hated the thought of waking her. Ella was not a pleasant person to get up, she reminded Scarlett too much of herself.

"You wouldn't mind?" Rhett shook his head softly as he sat down on a nearby bench. He shifted Ella so that she lay more comfortably.

"Of course not Scarlett, go visit Careen….I'm sure you're long over due for your dose of god. Who knows maybe you'll be enlightened more than you know."

She shot him a half amused look, trying to hide the smile that crept up, then turned toward Wade who had now caught up to them.

"Did you want to come or did you want to wait out here?"

Wade had to weigh his options. On one hand he would like to see his aunt but he really didn't know her very well. His mother also needed someone to talk to and this would be the perfect opportunity to get some of it off her chest. She couldn't do that if he were there. On the other hand, not going would mean that he would have to endure Rhett's company. But maybe that would be a good thing as there were some things he needed to get off his chest as well. He could always come back and visit his aunt next time she went go by himself _if_ his mother let him.

"I think I'll wait here for you." he answered nonchalantly. Scarlett's eyes narrowed as she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" she pressured not really believing him. He nodded and strolled towards Rhett, sitting beside him on a bench.

"Wade if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." A smile crossed her son's face and she sensed he wasn't telling her the whole truth. She turned towards the building hesitantly, wiping the nervous sweat from her hands on her dress. With built confidence she edged toward the door, placed her hand on the cold brass handle, and walked in.

There were some things about Wade's behavior that concerned Rhett. Although he played a crucial role in the boys life, he understood the fine line that separated him from Wade's father. The young man before him had an earned respect. Though not old enough to join in the war, he had been a survivor, and through it all he had learned strength and determination. Wade had a soft heart for those in need. Melanie's example had been one that Wade admired and it instilled a need in him to be like her. Amongst the kindness and selflessness, Melanie also had a soft heart for Scarlett. Few understood the importance of Melanie's protection over Scarlett, and many had scorned her behind her back. Wade, being Scarlett's son, loved Scarlett in the same unconditional way. Although soft spoken and reserved at times, he still stood up for what he knew to be true. Rhett knew Wade wouldn't understand the reasoning for the divorce. This was just the opportunity he had wanted to reassure him that things were going to be ok.

The street around them grew calm as those who had errands to run were winding down and heading for home. It was almost supper time and Rhett felt his stomach growl.

It was Wade who broke the silence. He spoke softly concentrating on each word as he said it.

"Can I ask you something?" Wade's tone demanded his attention but he continued to stare at the ground, watching a line of ants busily at work.

"I guess that depends on what your question is."

"What are your intentions with my mother?" Rhett analyzed the young man before him and felt a sense of pride. He had taken over the male protector role in the family and he knew what his duties to his family were. He thought it best to be straight forward and honest with him. After all what did he have to loose or gain by lying to him?

"Wade, I have no ulterior motives other than other th an friendship." He paused and looked at his son. Wade's brows were furrowed and his lips formed a tight line. "You're not convinced are you?"

He could see the doubt behind Wade's eyes, and it made him sad.

"I want to believe you, but I'm not sure _you _even know why you're here."

If Wade knew how accurate his assessment was he'd be shocked. Despite his best efforts of moving on, Rhett couldn't completely accept the finality of the divorce. Although he'd removed himself from it as best as he could through sure distance, he was no match for fate. It had it's own idea of what was to be.

"You're not a little boy anymore, and I think we can talk like adults and get straight to the point. I'm not going to pretend like what happened didn't affect me, but I am going to try to overcome it and deal with it the best way I know how. I don't know how your mother and I both ended up in Savannah at the same time, but maybe this might give us some time to overcome the awkwardness and give me some time to spend with you and your sister. I feel terrible with the way I left things and I hope to remedy it."

Wade remained quiet the whole time. Rhett hoped that the silence meant that he was mulling around the idea in his head. Hopefully he would understand and forgive him.

"I'd like to say I know what happened between you two but I'm sure my version of the story is really one sided. My mother can be very selfish, hard headed and forceful, but she usually has good intensions. She had the weight of the family depending on her and she dealt with it with her chin up. I wouldn't have handled each situation the way she did but she was trying."

"Wade, I don't hate your mother. I agree with you on those points."

"Then what made you want to be away from her? I know you still love her."

Rhett opened his mouth to answer ….a few quick remarks wanted to make themselves known, but he faltered slightly finding that he needed to think about how he should deliver his reply.

Ella shifted her weight slightly and Rhett found himself moving her to a slightly more comfortable position against his chest. He unknowingly pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore fingers. He felt his heart beat quicken and his palms become clammy. Why did the mere thought of his feelings for her make his body react the way it did? It was hard enough to convince himself that he was over her, how could he successfully convince Wade?

His defenses fell as he thought about how happy they'd been on their honeymoon. The care free attitude and the light hearted mood. She seemed almost a different person, letting her guard down and acting like she cared. He would often pretend that she returned his love back. Over the years she had grown cold hearted and bitter. It became a chore to come home for he hated the heated confrontations and the arguments that exhausted him to no end. His relationship had turned into something that at the time seemed overbearing.

"I've never denied that I love your mother. She is quite the woman, but I don't think we see eye to eye." Wade folded his arms across his chest in frustration.

"Mom has changed a lot since you've been gone. She might not be the callous person you recall."

Rhett shrugged, "That may be and if what you say is the truth then it sounds like she's finally growing up."

"She still loves you, you know that right, despite what she may say, I know how she feels."

"What are you getting at Wade?"

"I just want you to know what your missing out on." A smirk played on the edge of Rhett's lips as he tried hard not to laugh.

"I appreciate what you're doing, it's really very sweet, but not necessary. Scarlett and I have come to the terms that best suit us both."

"I think your wrong." Rhett was taken back with Wade's angry tone. "My mother never wanted the divorce and you know it." Wade was crossing into personal territory now and was dangling close to going over the edge. It was all Rhett could do to swallow the annoyance of Wade's outburst. He kept the straight face he so frequently used and addressed it head on.

"Wade, and I know you are only trying to protect her, and I respect you for that but I'd rather discuss it with her." Wade's mouth opened as if to say something, then closed as if he thought better of it. As much as he wanted an answer he knew the limits had been reached and he wasn't willing to step up any further and defy Rhett. After all, though limited he still held mild respect for his elder.

"You're right I'm sorry." Wade replied softly, hanging his head.

Rhett placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I know you have good intensions. You would like to see your mother happy. She should count herself lucky for having you as a son." Wade's smile lightened the mood. Hopefully he could keep the conversation light from here on.

"How's Mammy doing? I'm surprised she agreed to let your mother out of her sights."

"After you left, she returned from Tara. She felt needed again. It was all that mother could do to convince her she could come here by herself."

"It must be getting hard for her to move around as it is. As much as she'd like to be here, she needs to be where people can take care of her and not the other way around. How do you think your mother is doing without the aid of someone to take care of her?" Wade laughed.

"Well, I have to admitt she's trying, but she still has a long way to go. You should have seen Ella's hair this morning." Wade's eyes grew large as he realized what he'd said. "You won't say anything to mother will you?"

"Of course not, it's our secret. I would pay a fair price to have seen that. Have you ever been on a boat before?"

"Not that I recall."

"Would you like to join me tomorrow? I could teach you how to sail." Rhett watched as Wade's face lit up with happiness. He nodded, turning his body towards Rhett.

"Yes, I'd like that, thank you."

**Thanks again hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett sat quietly on a hard wooden chair nervously tapping her foot. Although she shouldn't feel nervous since it was just her sister, she couldn't pacify her nerves. It took all her energy to not jump up and flee. She couldn't help but wonder how Careen had changed. Giving your life to the service of others seemed incomprehensive to her.

The room she sat in was very plain. A small bed with a well warn colored quilt sat neatly in the left corner. On the far side, by the window was a dresser and wash basin. It seemed so impersonal to Scarlett that not one picture of family was displayed or even a relic of the past. Had she not been escorted to this very room, she would have never guessed that this was where her sister dwelled.

As the sun made it's descent, the warm glow from the lamp threw dark shadows across the walls. What should have taken several minutes stretched into unbearable silence. She sighed a heavy sigh as she crossed her legs and sunk back in the chair to find a more comfortable position.

Suddenly, the small door swung open unceremoniously and Scarlett looked up into the familiar face she'd longed for. At once a genuine smile took hold….one so big she felt silly almost as though she were a child on Christmas.

"Scarlett!" Her sister began emotionally…."Is it really you?"

Scarlett felt herself rise and rush towards her. No words came out as she enveloped her in her arms. As her hold tightened, she heard her sister ask, "Scarlett are you alright?"

It had been a while …..several months to be exact that she had felt emotions stir so violently. It was as though the arms that surrounded her were a haven. It took strong will not to break down and let everything go.

After several reassuring moments, Scarlett pulled herself upright to answer her sisters inquiries.

"Careen….I'm sorry, I just didn't realize how long it had been since we'd seen each other. You and I haven't much family left."

Careen's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the woman before her. The sister she remembered, was very proud and strong willed. She couldn't recall the last time she witnessed her cry. Although Scarlett looked very much the same, certain aspects of her personality puzzled her. Had all of the terrible things her aunts had relayed to her finally broken her sisters foundation?

Gone was the vitality, the spirit of passion, the essence that had attracted all the beaus. It wasn't as if she was the ghost of herself…one could just tell that the hardships she'd suffered had indeed affected her despite how much she knew her sister would deny it.

"It has been a long time Scarlett….too long. You haven't changed a bit…still as pretty as the day of the bar b q at the Wilkes." She smiled when she saw her sister smirk.

"I thought that talking of such things as beauty would make one vain. Haven't you been taught that here?" Scarlett teased. Careen shifted her head slightly to the side in thought.

"Well, one can't be vain and still dress like this can they?" Scarlett eyed her plain habit and smiled.

"That's very true, you would have to be crazy." Both laughed softly and enjoyed the others company.

"What brings you to Atlanta, and how are Wade and Ella? Did they not join you on this trip?" Careen asked rather straight forward. Scarlett looked down chewing on her bottom lip as she struggled how best to answer it.

"I brought the children of course, we are actually just starting a vacation of sorts. Wade will be off to school soon and I thought a little traveling would do us all good. Besides, Ella's never met her aunt Careen."

"Well I am glad you came, but why didn't you bring them with you to see me?" She asked purely concerned.

"I did actually, but Ella fell asleep on the way here and I thought it best not wake her. We spent the day at the beach and I think she's rather warn out."

"I guess that explains the sun burn on your cheeks. Really Scarlett you could have at least warn a hat." Scarlett couldn't help but roll her eyes at Careen's motherly comment but kept her mouth shut least she start an argument. "You didn't leave them by themselves did you?" Careen pried.

"Actually Careen, Rhett's with them." Scarlett watched as her sisters shocked features changed into confusion.

"But I though you two were…."

"Divorced…..yes we are but Rhett seems to think his presence in their lives is important and that he should be able to see them." Scarlett answered with bitterness, yet almost sadness in her reply.

"You don't agree. I sense you're not happy with this arrangement." Scarlett fidgeted uneasily roaming her eyes about the room.

"I'm not going to lie and say I hate the idea, just the person who had the idea. In as much as I think they'd benefit with him being a part of their lives, the cons almost outweigh the pros." She looked up at her sisters blank features and realized she was looking into the face of someone who listened to other's problems all the time. She imagined that her position in church service was dedicated to those in need be it a kind listening ear, war relief funds, orphans or food donations. Yet, in spite of this knowledge it somehow felt right to give her this privy information.

"Scarlett," Careen began softly, laying a soft hand on her sisters shoulder, "I'm not going to judge you for thinking what you think. Surely your reasons must be justified or they wouldn't be a concern." Careen looked at her sister with pity. Never in her life did she ever think she'd feel that emotion towards her. Scarlett had always sought out what she wanted with pride and had become rich in her endeavors. The jealousy Careen had harbored over the years slowly dissolved when she realized how unhappy her sister truly was. Maybe her rich and catered life was only superficial, the real problems were masked with a well disguised act.

"My justifications may seem very selfish and petty." Scarlett replied hesitantly as she sighed. "But, I can't help the way I feel. I want them to see him but _I_ don't want to see him. I wish I could erase him from all thoughts and ban him to the other side of the world and I would if I could. Bonnie and Melanie's death were devastating to him and I ….to all of us, and it's something I have to face everyday. But to top it, off I'm still reeling that he actually went through with the divorce." Scarlett realized too late how caught up she'd been in her thoughts that she felt bad for burdening her sister with her troubles. After all she hadn't been here very long and already she'd divulged more than she had planned.

"Is there any way you two might rectify your wrong doings and sort out your relationship?" Careen asked after several minutes of thoughtful silence.

Scarlett shook her head. "Rhett has made it clear that things are final. He seems to have moved on and so have I. I _don't_ need him to be ok with _my _life. Life does go on and I'm here to prove that my life isn't going to end just because he chooses not to be a part of it."

"I admire your determination and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when both Bonnie and Melanie died. It must have been really difficult."

"You'd think I'd be used to people dying after seeing so much of it during the war. I just never imagined the magnitude of pain their loss could conjure. I keep thinking I'll wake up tomorrow to find it's just a bad dream."

Careen hugged her sister again. "Bonnie is safe now Scarlett, mother is watching over her, you can be assured that. You're not alone in this. Listen, it seems as though you all have had a long day and a good night's rest would do you a world of good. Come back tomorrow so I can see my niece and nephew and we'll sort out this mess."

Scarlett looked into her sisters eyes with appreciation and respect.

"Yes, I think you're right."

As Scarlett made her way out of the church she felt as though her and Careen had come to a silent understanding. She no longer felt alone and it gave her confidence that there was still hope. In the streets she could see the lamps being lit. The clopping of horses on the cobble stones was loud as a carriage rode by. She observed a man across the street closing up his hat shop and locking the front door. She smiled as she thought about him. He'd probably go home to his wife and family, eat dinner and relax. She once did that very same thing not too long ago. She envied the simplicity of it all. It saddened her that she wasn't going home to a husband. She had the comfort of her children and that would have to suffice.

As she looked around the in the enveloping darkness she heard Rhett call from behind.

"Scarlett, over here." For an instant she let herself believe that things were back to normal and that he was calling to her because he wanted her company.

As she came to a stop in from of them she noticed that both Wade and Ella were eating something. "I didn't know how long you'd be so I took the liberty of making sure they were fed."

"Thank you, I didn't realize how late it was." Try as she might she couldn't look him in the eyes. That sudden burst of emotion not so long ago with her sister hadn't died down yet and she didn't trust herself to confront him.

"I take it things went well with your sister, seeing the mood your in. Did you convince her that she was wrong in her decision to join?" She threw him a sarcastic glare and beckoned for them to start getting home.

Ella took hold of Rhett's hand, forcing both Scarlett and Rhett to walk next to each other. "I didn't expect her to be so nice Rhett. I mean…. her and I have always got along, well better than Suellen and I. I half expected her to hold a grudge for the things I made her do." Rhett cocked his head towards her in confusion.

"Made her do, what do you mean?"

"At Tara, after she was recovering from being sick, I made her pick cotton. I can still recall how much she said she hated me. You and I both know it had to be done. It was the only way for our family to get money, and all the field hands had left. What was I to do Rhett? I didn't ask her to do anything I wasn't already doing."

"Scarlett, you have to remember how genteel southern ladies believe themselves to be. They pride themselves in staying clean and _non sunburned." Scarlett blushed slightly as she recalled how unladylike her actions today had been. "Careen didn't want to believe things were as bad as they were. She probably told you that your mother would be very upset if she knew they were out there working like darkies. Someone had to take hold Scarlett, or you and your family wouldn't be where you are today. You'd have probably starved humbly along side all of the others who were too prideful to work."_

"_I did what I had to do and must say I'm really tired of living up to everyone's expectations. I bet onlookers would ridicule all that I do. I don't care anymore. I'm ready to live without having to look over my shoulder worrying what others think. That's why tonight when I was talking to my sister, it felt so comforting to know that she was so non judge mental. I can sincerely say I look forward to seeing her again tomorrow."_

"_Scarlett, haven't you learned anything about society? It doesn't matter where you go, you can go to the other side of the world and they will always want you to conform to what they think is right. You can't run from it, you just have to accept that you'll never fit in unless you choose to. Haven't you and I tried that once or twice? Where did that get us? We don't have to change to be a part of society, we just have to be decent and care about others besides ourselves."_

"_Let me ask you this Rhett. Why can a man go to a saloon, gamble their money away and go home and act like they're the same model people they preach about? If a woman were to step one foot in such a place she'd be gossiped and unaccepted till the day she died."_

"_I didn't say societies rules were fair, in fact they may never be. You and I are a strange breed. We openly question that which we disagree on, while others feel the same way but are too timid to voice their opinions in case they may be publicly scoffed at. It wouldn't mattered if we pretended to fit in or went out of our way to fit in, that's one thing you and I will always have trouble with. As for your sister, I'm glad she's given you the relief you were searching for. You have been in need of a real friend since Melly died. I think your sister might be surprised about how much you've grown up." Scarlett swam in the compliment for they were sparse and far between._

"_You really believe I've grown up?" She asked with real intent._

"_Seems as though your mending bridges and moving forward. It suits you." She shrugged, feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't elaborate more._

"_I don't know what suits me anymore. After everything that's happened, I live each day hoping it will be better than the previous one. Besides, Careen may just be the breathe of fresh air I've been looking for."_

_They walked several blocks content in their own thoughts._

"_What time are you coming to get the children in the morning?" She asked curious as how to plan her day._

"_Well, we have to sail with the tides so fairly early I suppose. Are you really that excited to get rid of them for a day?" He teased nudging her with his elbow. She rolled her eyes._

"_No, its more along the line of I can't wait to get rid of you." Smiling to herself felt confident in her reply. But yes, she really did need some time to herself. In as much as she needed to prove her worth as a mother she felt slightly overwhelmed with them all the time. She also found in the moments they shared together, reassurance that she was where she needed to be._

_As they strolled up to the front of the hotel, they walked up the wide wooden stairs. Rhett opened the door as a gentleman would do and ushered them in. _

"_Uncle Rhett," Ella called softly as they made their way through the foyer and up the stairs towards their room. "Can mother come too tomorrow?" His gaze met hers then to the shocked face of Scarlett in front of him._

"_Well, I think your mother is already visiting Aunt Careen tomorrow, we wouldn't want to intrude on her plans now would we?" She shook her small head but opened her mouth to get the last word in._

"_But I want to see Auntie Careen too. Couldn't you come with us and then we could all go see her together." Scarlett looked from her distraught child to Rhett. His dark eyes held amusement at their daughters pleads. A small grin played at the corners of his closed mouth._

"_This isn't funny Rhett." He held his hands up in front of him with his palms toward her in defense._

"_I didn't say anything. I just find the situation amusing. We are both trying to deal with things separately and somehow fate keeps pulling us together. It's as much your fault as mine to be honest."_

_Rolling her eyes she sighed then turned to Ella. 'Sweetheart, mother has plans tomorrow. You go ahead and enjoy your time with Rhett and I'll take you to see Aunt Careen very soon."_

"_But….," both Wade and Scarlett threw her a meaningful look at her defiance. Defeated, she lowered her head and stomped up the stairs. _

"_I almost forgot Rhett I have something for you." Scarlett called to him after he'd said his goodbyes._

_With a quizzical eye he sauntered slowly into their room. Wade and Ella were sent to get ready for bed which left them a few moments to talk in private. Rhett made himself comfortable on the closest chair while he pondered what Scarlett might have for him._

_He watched in silence as she left, then reentered the room swiftly with a brown envelope in her hands. His gaze remained locked on it and he found himself ever curious to what might be inside._

"_What's this?" He asked casually, as if it didn't matter to him._

"_I'm not sure. Someone gave it to me several weeks ago but I didn't know where to forward it to."_

_Raising his eyebrows he replied, "So you kept it? Did it occur to you that you might send it to my mother's or perhaps Henry Hamilton might have forwarded it in my direction."_

"_I'm giving it to you now aren't I?" She replied, handing it to him with frustration. Her voice growing more agitated and louder by the second._

_Wade opened the door on the far side of the room, his appearance seemingly quite disheveled as if he'd rushed to throw something on as fast as he could._

"_Are you alright mother?" He asked, tucking in one corner of his shirt that was hanging loose. _

"_Of course Wade, don't worry about me. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" He took several steps back, nodded, then left from where he'd come from._

"_It's quite admirable how Wade is so protective over you. He seems on edge though, whenever I'm around."_

_Placing her hands on her hips she flung back venomously, releasing all the pent up anger she'd held in all day. "Can you blame him? You being here isn't easy for any of us." Rhett lowered his eyes towards the envelope, glad to have an excuse not to look at her. The lettering on it was familiar and he simultaneously got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach._

"_Scarlett if you are so uncomfortable with my presence I'll finish my business in Savannah as swiftly as I can and leave. In doing so I'd appreciate it if you let the children contact me." His gaze turned up to hers imploringly. _

_Scarlett knew the power she held right at that moment. His future was in the palm of her hand and she enjoyed making him squirm a bit. She said nothing for an uncomfortably long amount of time, their eyes never leaving the others. _

"_Rhett," she finally spouted, "Why can't you just leave us alone? Don't think for an instant that just because you were nice today that anything has changed. The fact still remains that we are not together and I don't have to tell you where we are. You not being my husband means I don't have to answer to you."_

"_Scarlett," he answered sarcastically, his anger and frustration rising. "Even when we were married you answered to no one but yourself." He rose from the chair with painstaking purpose knowing the next words he uttered would cut her. "I thought maybe that icy heart of yours was finally starting to thaw but I see once again I've misjudged you."_

_Her jaw dropped at the insult. Power she once held descended from her fingertips. She knew how much effort she'd put in with the children lately and it hurt knowing he picked at a wound she was diligently trying to heal. _

"_Thank you for the papers," he added holding them up and walking toward the exit. "I'll be back in the morning, shall we say seven? I'd like to leave with the tide." _

_Scarlett clenched her jaw in frustration. Evidently his strong grasp on her emotions had not dwindled with time. She felt her hands clench angrily at her sides. She had to control her temper, she had to prove to him things were different. _

_Not knowing what to say she nodded her approval and watching with despised hatred as he left. Her hands flew to her face as she flung herself into the closest chair. Luckily for her it was soft and engulfed her small figure with eagerness. She tried pushing away the feelings of disappointment and longing but somehow their clutch on her was overpowering. Involuntary tears descended and to her horror she liked the release that came with it. Her once strong resolve to pent up her emotions and store them for later had vanished with Rhett's disappearance in her life. The tears were surprisingly liberating, not that she planned to have them often and turn into a blubbering fool, but just the same they were just the comfort she needed._

_The door down the hall creaked open and it would be only a matter of seconds before one of her children stood before her. Right now she just needed a little time to herself. Looking around, she eyed the door that would lead to her escape. A hot wind blew on her face as she open the door to the veranda. Her hand trembled on the knob as she hurried to close the door. As she turned to walk away from the door she heard a worried voice from behind._

"_Mother," Wade inquired from behind. She sighed, feeling defeated. _

"_Yes Wade." she replied trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. She felt his hand clutch her arm. _

"_Are you alright?"He inquired tenderly._

"_Of course Wade, why aren't you in bed? You and your sister have a busy day planned tomorrow." His eyes narrowed in the moon light as he stood rooted, unconvinced._

"_If you'd rather I not go, I won't. We can leave Savannah altogether if it will help."_

"_Wade," she began turning to face him. "I know you feel as though you need to protect me and that's an admirable quality, but Wade, your just a boy."_

"_Mother, listen, you may not think that it's my place to speak so freely and I apologize in advance for being so forth right, but mother I'm not a boy any more. I'll be going away to school soon enough and I just want to know that you are taken care of. It's my place as the male in the house to watch over you."_

"_Wade, I'm ok." She shouted surprising herself with the intensity of her voice. "There's no need to treat me like I'm not capable of handling things by myself. I've always done it in the past and I'm doing it now." _

_Wade pursed his lips together in frustration as he weighed her answer. "Just because you can do things by yourself doesn't me you should or have to." _

_Outraged by his reply she retaliated angrily. "I never taught you to talk back to your mother. I don't need to explain anything to you Wade, nor do I care that you understand. Children should learn when to control their tongues." The minute she released the last sentence she regretted it. She regretted hurting him when she knew all too well that he was only doing things to help her. _

_Wade's eyes moved from hers to the floor. He hadn't meant to upset her, he'd just wanted to unburden her as much as he could. Loosing his sister made him realize just how short ones life could be._

"_Mother I'm sorry, and I agree but you have to admit that you can't do everything. Let me help mother, please?" Scarlett moved towards him, shooting daggers along the way._

"_Wade,….." She began trying the best that she could to word it correctly. "You may not be a child and I appreciate your concern, but how exactly are you going to help me when there is nothing wrong! I want you to go to school and if it's a lawyer of doctor or a blockade runner then I want you educated as such. Don't let me hold you back from what you could become."_

_Wade shook his head in frustration. It didn't matter what he said or what he tried to do, she still wouldn't accept reality and move on. He'd just have to do what he needed to do without letting her know he was involved._

"_Well, I guess I should head to bed. Good night mother."_

_Rhett came early as promised though not as well dressed as usual. His brown trousers and loose white shirt was similar to what he had worn the previous day. His casual manner made Scarlett smile as she opened the door. Rhett looked worn out as though he hadn't slept at all. Heavy dark circles hung low below his brown eyes. Although he was clean shaven she could tell he'd wrestled with that too, for the few small scabs he wore on his face were further proof of his folly that morning. He didn't smile nor was he cordial. He looked as though he was in a bad mood and she wasn't one to stir the pot so early in the morning._

"_May I come in?" He remarked sarcastically after Scarlett had assessed him for several seconds longer than she should have. Realizing too late what she had done she cleared her head and her throat at the same time._

"_Yes of course, please forgive me for being so rude." Rhett raised an eye brow at her pleasant manner. "I'll go make sure the children are ready. _

_The scene that lay before her in Ella's room was one of utter chaos. Ella was undecided on what to wear and therefore had strewn out all of her wardrobe throughout the room. Still in her dressing gown, her hair in knots Ella rummaged to the bottom of her trunks._

"_Ella, what is the meaning of this mess and why aren't you clothed? Rhett is waiting for you. It is not polite to keep company waiting."_

_The little girl looked up in a panicked manner eyeing the mess she'd made._

"_I'll clean this mother I promise, I …..just didn't want to spoil my frocks if I got them wet."_

_Scarlett understood the problem at hand for neither of her children had anything but nice clothing. She recalled the countless times she had chastised them for coming home with dirt on them. She felt guilty that she hadn't allowed them more freedom to play and be kids. Eyeing the dress Ella had worn to the beach the day before she removed it from it's hanger and handed it to her distraught daughter._

"_Hurry and put this on. It's already ruined so you won't have to worry." Relief washed over her daughter visibly. Now what to do with her hair. She really hadn't much talent in that area. _

_After several attempts she managed to curl Ella's unruly hair to her satisfaction and tied a red ribbon in it to match her daughters dress. On their way out of the room she grabbed a light sweater for her and met Wade out in the sitting room. _

"_Uncle Rhett," Ella giggled as she ran across the room unladylike. His large arms widened as he stood up and engulfed her small body in his embrace. "I am so excited to go on a boat. This will be my first time aboard one. Wade says there are sharks in the ocean is that true? Will we be safe?" Rhett only chuckled then released her to greet Wade._

_Scarlett watched the joyous reunion from the door envious in a way that he should only greet Ella that way. If only they could all be going together, not that Scarlett really enjoyed the sea, she'd never been sailing before, but she imagined the wind in her face and the sun at her back as they raced through the open sea._

"_Shall we get going?" Rhett inquired with urgency, checking his pocket watch. Both children nodded as Ella turned towards her mother with a huge hug._

"_Will you miss me mother?" Her small voice asked in it's melodious tone. _

"_Of course sweetheart. You go have fun and I will see you when you return."_

_After Wade said good-bye to his mother Scarlett closed the door with a sigh. She needed to get out of this hotel. She needed to divulge her mind so deep into something that she would forget her current maddening emotions and just enjoy her day alone._

_By the time Scarlett left her room it was quarter past nine. She'd eaten her breakfast and had intended on going back to visit her sister. The sun overhead had already generated a vast amount of torturing heat and it still help promise of a hot miserable day. _

_Careen smiled with excitement at the sight of her older sister, but frowned in disappointment at the absence of both her niece and nephew. _

"_Do you really hate me so much that you would deny me twice the pleasure of the company of Wade and Ella?"_

"_Careen, you know that's not true. Besides, I promise to bring them soon enough." Careen did her best to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape as they walked towards the orphanage together. In her opinion, the daily visit to the orphanage was something she looked forward to. She needed the children and the children needed her. Careen and the other sisters regularly visited the children providing food and other necessities that had been donated or delivering supplies that were so desperately needed. _

_The tragic result of the sickening carnage of the war left poor and hungry people in it's wake. Rarely could one find a family that it's grasp hadn't affected. Southern women had often been beaten or raped by pillaging soldiers controlled by Sherman. Those that survived were left with poverty, sickness, hunger and heartache. _

_Scarlett felt lucky suddenly as she walked into the small building. The evidence of a leaking roof was pronounced with a musty mold smell that attacked her senses the minute she entered. The dingy hole ridden walls and boarded up windows here and there made her grateful that Tara was left mainly intact At least in all her struggles she had been able to keep her family and friends safe. Be it known that it wasn't something she'd ever volunteer to do again, it was an experience that had made her stronger._

_An older woman dressed in a plain brown frock, her hair pulled back in a modest chignon, greeted them after several minutes._

"_Sister O'Hara, it's always such a pleasure to see you. The children have been anxiously awaiting your arrival." she remarked with a smile._

"_Mary," she replied sweetly motioning towards Scarlett, "I'd like to introduce you to my sister Scarlett Butler. She wanted to.."_

"_O'Hara, Scarlett O'Hara." She interjected forcefully. The confused look on her sisters face made her inwardly smile. Along with starting a new life she wanted a new name. She didn't want to be tied to him for the rest of her life. Suppose someone asked who her husband was or had heard of the divorce? No, she'd rather be Scarlett O'Hara and deal with what came with it. Not that she didn't already have a bad reputation to lay on the table to begin with just by using her maiden name. She figured it would be the lesser of two evils._

_The woman looked between the two of them obviously trying to pick out some kind of family resemblance. Scarlett with her black feathered hat and red embroidered dress compared to the habit wearing nun must have been a shrewd comparison. Shaking her head she formulated her opinion. "One of you must take after your mother's side and the other your father's." Careen smirked and nodded._

"_In more ways than one…"She teased, trying to soften the mood._

_Mary was an older woman in her early fifties, outspoken but honest, a little rough around the edges but blessed with a kind loving heart. Her large stature and billowing voice was welcoming and reminded her in a way of Mammy._

_Several young girls around the age of Bonnie ran down the hall towards them, a smile plastered on their faces as they greeted both Mary and Careen innocently. Scarlett's heart squoze in panic as she relived the last time her sweet Bonnie had done the same thing. Her dark hair in curls in her beautiful velvet dress as she flew herself into her mother's arms.. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage. Unconsciously, one hand rose to the locket containing Bonnie's picture around her neck, her knuckles whitening in a death grip. Her throat felt dry as she tried frantically to assess the situation and see it for what is was and not what she wanted it to be. Her Bonnie was gone and these children were not her, nor could they ever be. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt herself slowly backing up towards the exit. _

"_It will be good to have another set of hands to help out today." Mary stated addressing Scarlett who seemed to be distracted._

_Scarlett looked up from her thoughts confused and embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention. _

"_I um…." Careen could see immediately see the terror on her sisters face. She took several steps forward to take hold of her sisters arm for reassurance but acted too late. By the time she had gotten close too Scarlett, she had fled._

_Both Careen and Mary threw the other a look of bewilderment. Careen apologized and promised to return, meanwhile she chased after her distraught sister._

_Scarlett barely remembered which way she had taken to arrive at the orphanage. She meandered through the streets with no real destination in mind other than the goal of going any place other than where she had come from. _

_With a burst of adrenaline she flew down the street uncaring of who she cut off or how ridiculous she looked. The footsteps behind her grew louder as she heard her name being called with urgency. With determination she ignored the calls and kept moving forward. When finally she could run no more, which wasn't very far because of her stays, she stopped altogether, her breath coming in short raspy intervals. She tugged at her dress, willing it to loosen so she could fill the whole of her lungs._

_How she hated the confines of the cage that surrounded her chest. What she wouldn't do to get rid of them altogether. Why did fashion have to propose such torturous contraptions?_

_Scarlett looked up into the concerned face of her sister. Worry mixed with concern plagued her small face. A caring arm wrapped around her as she heard her sister sigh._

"_Let's get you home shall we? We'll loosen your stays and then you shall begin to feel better. I bet a nice cup of coffee would do you good."_

_Scarlett nodded in agreement and thought to herself how for the first time in her life she was grateful for her sisters love. Careen didn't ask questions, nor degrade her for the feelings she still harbored. It was a nice change to have someone around again who would love her no matter how she thought or felt. Careen in some ways reminded her of Melanie. _

_Melanie in her own respects was a wonderful loving and thoughtful person. Unselfish to the end and kind to all around her. Despite all that she was naive in the thought of Scarlett herself. Melanie saw good in Scarlett when no one had. She had utter trust in one who had under minded her so innocently._

_Careen had known her sister since the moment she was born. The inner working of her were not that hard to pick up on. It had begun with the failed attempts to win Ashley at the bar b q. Then later not only stealing Honey's beau Charles, but also Suellen's Frank Kennedy. She had to always be the center of attention, as if the world somehow only revolved around herself. _

_Careen had always been jealous of her older sister. Not only had Scarlett been Gerald's favorite, but throughout they're childhood, the men naturally flocked to her. It was a known fact that Scarlett could have had any man she desired. She recalled her bitter envy at parties when the boys she favored jumped leaps and bounds to sit next to her or the bitter fighting that would occur if they did not get one dance on her dance card._

_In time Careen had learned with help from the church humility, and that holding a grudge is counter productive, and never ends well. Granted she wasn't perfect, as humans all are, she had for years despised Scarlett's good fortune when the rest of them were starving. _

_It did not matter why she forgave Scarlett only that she valued her family and Suellen and Scarlett were all that she had left. It was time to put aside jealous feelings and hatred and make way for love and kindness. She planned on helping her sister find peace in her life even if that meant making her do charity work or attend church. No, she doubted very highly that she could actually convince her older sister to attend mass but at least she had a goal, at least she wouldn't give up. The sadness and hurt her sister harbored was disheartening. For years she had dedicated countless hours to those in need, but this time it was to her family, to those she loved. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers sorry for the long delay….yes I'm back to writing and plan on updating more often. Once again I must give Margaret Mitchell credit for her story and hope you like this. ****I will be editing this story soon and hope to make it flow a little better. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10

Rhett and Scarlett came to an understanding of sorts when it came to the children. It just seemed right to let them see Rhett if they wanted to, though she still had her doubts.

When the children arrived home that evening the pungent smell of salty sea water wafted through the air, making her scrunch up her nose in disgust. Both Ella and Wade burst through the room singing sailor jigs and spouting out praises of fun and adventure.

Ella threw her arms around her mother, her youthful grin breaking the tension in the room.

"Oh mother, I wish you had come! We saw dolphins and Uncle Rhett taught us how to fish. I caught three fish! Uncle Rhett wanted me to help take it off the hook, but it was wiggling too much and…"

"Ella," Scarlett interrupted, feeling a little overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of her eight year old. "I'm glad you had fun today now go get cleaned up, I have had a bath drawn for you." Scarlett watched in silence as the happiness drained from her daughters face. All Ella had wanted to do was share with her mother what she had done that day. Instantly Scarlett felt guilty.

Both brother and sister's eyes met and a silent conversation went on between them.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for interrupting you. What was it you were saying?" Scarlett inquired.

Ella's lowered head came up in confusion, but with her mothers permission she continued cautiously. "I was just going to tell you about uncle Rhett getting his finger caught in the fish hook, and how we met the pirates."

If Scarlett's head could have turned any faster it would have flown off her head. She threw Rhett the most threatening look she could as she raised her small hands to her slender hips.

"Pirates? Are you seriously telling me you took my children …."

"Before you go making assumptions about our whereabouts today, I think explaining the situation in a more private setting might be more beneficial." Wade smiled, knowing he and Rhett had already discussed this very concern that his mother would have. Rhett threw her a knowing look hoping she would catch on to his meaning.

Scarlett crossed her arms in frustration." Why was everything a game to Rhett?" In the midst of everything serious he'd always found a way to make light of the situation that they were in.

The silence in the room seemed endless as no one was willing to stroke the temper of the woman before them. Each at some point had taken the brunt of her tongue lashing and were none too eager to fan the flames of anger.

"Well," she began again, this time with more force. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to assume the worst?"

Rhett slowly closed his eyes slowly as he shook his head in amazement. Scarlett was sometimes so maddening. One would look at her and melt at her beauty, only to be astonished at the next moment when she verbally thrashed you. It was this same love hate relationship that always played out before them. Oh the things he longed to reply.

Clearing his throat he turned toward Wade and rubbed the boys head with fondness, messing it up in the process.

"Wade, I intend to see you soon. Where would a captain be with out his second mate." Wade's smile stretched across his face as he nodded in agreement. "And you," she teased as he turned towards Ella. "You'd better get some sleep so that you won't fall asleep again on the ship. Those pirates just might make you walk the plank if they catch you falling asleep on the job."

Ella's smirk lifted Rhett's heavy heart if only for a second before me looked towards Scarlett. Her unamused expression was enough to kill the lightened mood. She leaned forward giving him the biggest hug she could muster, his arms surrounding her at the same time.

"Thanks Uncle Rhett, she muttered as she yawned. "I missed you so!"

"I've missed you as well, but I think you should get ready for bed, we have plenty of time for other adventures."

"You mean it Uncle Rhett, you won't go away again?" His large hand reached up to her face and tweaked her nose.

"I intend to spent a lot of time with you and no I don't intend to go away again, at least not for extended amounts of time."

Wade looked at Rhett as though waiting on his every word. He wanted to trust the man before him but could he? Was Rhett a man of his word? Could he invest his heart again. The only way to find out was to give him a chance, even it was just a small one. Maybe it was time to do so.

"Good night Rhett, I look forward to spending more time with you and thank you for the fun adventures today.

After the children were sent on their way, Rhett turned towards the woman next to him with disappointment written on his face.

"Scarlett it never amazes me the length your imagination will stretch. Have I ever even once given you just cause not to trust me with the children?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Scarlett's reply was out of her mouth so quickly that it was only after she said it that she realized she'd said it out loud. The look on Rhett's face when she'd responded instantly stopped her in her tracts, making her regret it.

Rhett could have said a lot of things to her snide comment. But he didn't. He didn't because somewhere inside him he too still blamed himself for Bonnie's death. The what if's and could have's played like a loop in his mind. If only…but why her…I'd give anything….were common questions that seemed to have taken a stronghold in his mind. Instead of taking Scarlett's bait, he chose to relinquish the conversation and move forward so that he could vacate her presence with the least amount of damage as possible.

"Must we always have some sort of argument at every meeting?" He inquired honestly. "One would think you enjoy getting your feathers ruffled. As for me, I could live the rest of my life in sheer happiness if I never had the displeasure of disagreeing with you ever again. As it is, I feel as though an explanation is justified."

Scarlett slumped into the settee, arms folded as she pressed her lips together in frustration.

In no hurry, Rhett casually strolled to the decanter and poured a drink into a small crystal glass. It's brown clear liquid and familiar scent teasing his nostrils with promise of relief. He closed his eyes remembering just how good it felt to be numbed my it's enticing effects. His hand grew shaky as he contemplated downing the whole thing despite his vow of being dry.

"At one time this would be my answer to everything." Rhett began quietly as if in thought. "I watched through out my life as my father would drown his sorrows in a bottle, them blame the rest of the family for his short comings."

She watched him twirl the small cup in his fingertips, the light bouncing of the angled glass, mesmerizing her with it's beauty.

"I wish I could say at this moment that I didn't need a drink but sadly my body is betraying me." He turned to confront her, holding out the offering to her. "You on the other hand I daresay are yearning for a drink. I can sense how on edge you are. Here take it, then maybe you will think rationally."

"Rhett what are you getting at? Why do I get the feeling that there is more you wish to discuss then just what happened today?"

"Very observant my pet, there is more." She looked up at him with a sense of foreboding. "The pirates were merely my men aboard my ship. I asked them to play the role as entertainment for them. I thought the children might enjoy something not so scripted as a boat ride. Ella believed right off that they were pirates and that I was effortlessly the brave captain who saved both her and her brother's life. Wade and I, however, chuckled to ourselves at how wholeheartedly she fell for it. I didn't want to discuss that part of it in front of her."

"How absurd! Grown men pretending to be pirates. I can think of better ways to spend my money."

"Well thankfully I'm spending my own and therefore think it was well spent."

"This isn't about the money and you know it. It was just saying …I mean….well, never mind." Rhett chuckled to himself. Her backpedaling was fun to watch even if it wasn't intentional.

"Don't fret your pretty little head about it. I know what you were thinking." She stuck her tongue out at him which amused him even more. "Scarlett," he hesitated, mulling over the right way to deliver the thoughts in his head with out coming across as bossy. "There is something important I would like to discuss with you." He paused making sure she meet his serious gaze. "It has to do with the envelope I received yesterday. It is of great importance that I find out how long ago it was delivered and who delivered it."

She smiled as she thought back to the day Benjamin had arrived and how he'd claimed to be a friend of Rhett's. She had however found it odd that Rhett made no mention of him before. He had been upfront and honest and seemed quite the gentleman.

"It came several weeks ago while I was in Atlanta. A nice gentleman brought it by claiming to be your friend, and inquired as to when you would be home. I told him you were away and that I was not sure when you would arrive next."

"Did he leave a name or tell you what it was regarding?" She raised an eyebrow in thought, then slowing lowered her hands into her lap. She really did like Ben. He was a refreshing change to the people she had associated with lately. Did she really want to tell him the truth?

"If I remember his name was Mr. Kane, though I could be mistaken. Is everything alright?"

Rhett sat down next to her, a worried look overwhelming his handsome features. "Have you seen him since?" She lowered her eyes knowing how horrible of a liar she was. What business of his was it? What good would it do to lie to him, he'd never believe her. In this case the truth was warranted.

"Yes I have had the pleasure of his company since then. I don't see why your making such a fuss."

Grumbling under his breath so that only he could hear, he sarcastically replied, "If you only knew."

"Rhett you do have a point don't you?" She sighed in frustration as he shook his head. What could he say? Anything he asked her to do she would do the opposite just to prove a point that she was in control and not him. Even though she was not his wife, he still felt as though he had to protect her. It was a need so branded into him that it was instinct now to make sure she was ok. Benjamin Kane was no one he wanted around her. With his charm and quick thinking he could just imagine what he could do to her. What were Ben's motives? After all this time why the sudden entrance back in his life? Surely he had some other intention then just to patch their relationship. He didn't believe for an instant that Ben's intentions were admirable, after all they'd known each other since childhood and he wouldn't put it past him to try some smooth maneuvers to gain his trust again.

"I…uh," Rhett muttered momentarily forgetting she'd asked a question. Scarlett's brows pressed together in concern. Leaning towards him she placed a hand on his arm. Just the soft touch from her hand sent a shock up his arm, surprising him again and reminding him just dangerous being this close to her could be. He looked upon her worried face memorizing her features once again so that he could replay them in his mind when he left. Her soft fragrance tantalized his nostrils recalling moments when he'd lain next to her stroking her hair as she slept.

"Rhett, are you listening to me?" Scarlett's voice raised more and more with each word. She gentle shook his arm bring him back to attention. He sighed as his thoughts organized his reply.

"I know you don't hold my opinion in high regard as of lately, and I know what I'm going to say next may not make sense, but please for once in your life just trust what I'm about to say."

To say the look on Scarlett's face was confused would have been an understatement. She looked concerned and daresay worried. She leaned forward to the edge of her seat, her hands wringing the folds of her skirt in anticipation. Rhett's pleading tone made the situation all the more serious.

"Benjamin and I were friends many years ago," He began, his face slightly scrunched up in a worried some manner but relaxed the more he spoke. "Best friends to be exact. We were thicker than thieves and no one could tell you different. But Ben made some very disheartening mistakes that hurt a lot of good people. When I confronted him, he of course denied it. I can't say I didn't expect this sort of thing from him, because it's not the first time he'd done something like that."

"Rhett," Scarlett interrupted, "Ben told me about what happened with the gold mine and his later issues with Belle. This was quite some time ago. He told me he felt bad about what happened." Rhett's mood grew dark. His eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Oh he did did he, then you are plainly playing coy with me. How interesting that he would come and befriend my wife. The funny thing is I'm not stupid enough to believe that he doesn't have other motives. In as much as you claim to under stand, I can guarantee you only know a small portion. Most likely just skinned the surface. I highly doubt you know the full extent of his follies. There are three parts of every situation. My side, his side, and the truth. I don't want him around my family, only heart ache follows him. If you don't believe me ask Belle. I dismissed him out of my life long ago and I intend with every fiber of my being to keep him away.

"First off I'm _not your wife." She paused watching him realize the folly of his words.. Secondly, I don't care how terrible he has been to you, surely you believe people can change. How many years has it been? I think maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt, go talk to him, maybe there is more to what you think." _

_Rhett shook his head in disbelief. He was too late. Ben had already gotten his greedy hold on Scarlett. Why couldn't he just leave them alone? In as much as his head said stay clear of Scarlett, he knew in his heart that as long as Ben was around, his trip to Savannah would have to be extended. It maddened him to think of how close of quarters he would have to be with the stunning creature in front of him. He turned slowly away from her feeling her questioning stare bore into his backside. He had to get this right not turn it into something big in front of her. Her natural curiosity would cause her to spent more time with Ben and would be the opposite of his intensions._

"_I'm telling you my concerns because they are valid. I thought maybe I could heed caution to the wind but apparently I can't. No you're not my wife, but I do care what happens to you. And by god, I'm not going to let him hurt you."_

_Scarlett rose to her feet, sensing more anger in Rhett than she'd seen since he'd shot Mr. Butler, Bonnie's pony. "Rhett you have to trust that I can take care of myself and the children. I don't need you to hold my hand. You sound just like Wade thinking that I am this fragile person who needs to be babied. You're playing the role of protective husband when that is no longer your role. Think about it Rhett. You sound more jealous than anything. If it will ease your mind I will be cautious if and when I choose to be around him. If you'd stop being so hard headed and talk to Ben I'm sure that he could clear this all up." Frustrated she walked towards the decanter and poured herself a glass of brandy. She meaningfully tipped it back and consumed in in one swallow. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm exhausted and would like to retire for the evening." She froze in her spot her and Rhett having a sort of stare down till he finally pursed his lips together and bid her good night. _

_After putting the children to sleep, she found herself alone in her room surrounded by the plague of his words. Was he just jealous or was there more truth to his worries. Ben seemed sincere, though truthfully she didn't know him very well at all. He had lived in Savannah after all and really if she wanted to get all the town gossip on him, she wouldn't have to try very hard. There were all sorts of people who had already tried to stop her on the streets to inquire who she was and where she derived from. It looked as though she had her work cut out for her. She would not completely disregard what Rhett or Ben said, she'd find the truth, and in doing so she would learn more about the man she loved. _


End file.
